Completed Soul
by no.1Schizo
Summary: Sequel to Tortured Soul Zach heads to Italy searching for Kat and Bree. Soon enough hes joined by the rest of the Bendig family.Will the Bendigs find their creators? Why are the Cullens in Italy? And who's killing vampires back in the US? Not Bella/Edward
1. The Club

Welcome to Completed Soul! I'm not sure what to say to start this story out. If you haven't read Tortured Soul read that first…otherwise this will make little sense. Dont forget to check on my website w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / n o 1 s c h i z o/ take out the spaces.

People who reviewed and asked questions in the last story for the last chapter

Hanabi of Seireitei: This wont be as big of an Edward/Bella/Nikel mix but there will be some things since the Cullens will eventually be in this story. As for your chess idea I just might do that or at least something like that. Sounds like a blast!

Fall out of grace: Thanks I was extremely iffy about writting Tainted Soul but by saying you're looking forward too it gives me the motivation to start a chapter summary for it. Thanks!

Miss Wannabe: No, the sequel will still not be an Edward/Bella...I'm just really sick of those stories. Sorry

jasper's fangirl: Yeah Zach's one the main focus's in the story...at least in the beginning. The Cullens will be back, only this time they're one short. And much to Nikel's disappointment its not Edwards who's gone lol.

Silence is Silver: Never fear, this story is strictly Bella/Nikel forever!

I'd also like to thank bella raven cullen, MoonGoddessBookworm, Danielle, Scotia, silver drip, lanna-misssunshine, MissNovayaPopa, nikey, dark fairy79 for reviewing. Also anyone else who reviewed to the last chapter I've posted this one lol

_Italics _are spoken in Italian hehe

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, all OC's are mine though as well as this plot! Especially Nikel and Zach...THEY'RE MINE!!! lol.

* * *

Italy, the land of the sinking city. The country of romance. Italy, the land of… 

"Dead Rat." A male about seventeen shouted as he created a wide circle around the infested animal, "That is so gross."

He ignored the mass amount of stares he was receiving. Sadly, the stares weren't because of his comment, but, because of his clothes.

On this rare cloudy day in April the man was dressed in a long sleeve blue, red and green tie dye shirt. He pants were a swirl of red, blue, purple and green. His shoes were green and blue with purple shoe laces. He still had his brothers favorite skater hat upon his head only now in orange it said Sam for remembrance. The man dunked into a store.

_"Can you point me in the direction of the toilet cleaner?"_

Giving him a weird look she pointed down the third aisle. Excited, he skipped down the aisle and jumped to a stop in the middle.

"Oh sweet!" Zach cheered, pulling one of every color into his basket. He, then, proceeded to the check out.

_"That must be one nasty toilet."_ The lady commented as she handed him his change.

_"No, I just need new shirts."_ Zach replied, walking out. He started down the street once again. He made it to outside his apartment when his phone buzzed in his pants.

"Zach." He answered.

"Nikel." Was the sarcastic reply, "What kind of hello is that?"

"What do you want, Nikel?"

"What? No, hi how are you? How's life? Did Bella have the baby?"

"Bella wasn't pregnant…"

"Well no duh, I was just using examples. Wow Italy has really sucked the fun out of you."

"If you think that, you haven't seen my wardrobe." Zach laughed, "now get to the point before I take this boot shaped country and stick it up your ass."

"There's the Zach I know and don't really hate. Sorry man I just don't love you."

"Nikel…"

"Okay, okay. We haven't seen or heard from you in four months and Bella's freaking out. Ouch! Fine…I was worried." His voice got faint, "Happy now you whore…ouch, ouch, OUCH! Bitch!"

"Nice to know nothings changed." Zach's voice turned sarcastic.

"Yeah, Loretta made some Canadian friends then she ate them so she's back to square one." Nikel informed him, "How's it going for you?"

Zach sighed, "Honestly, Nikel I don't know why I'm here. I haven't seen any of the Volturi and they're denying me entry into their hideout. It's sunny here a lot and I've turned into a gargoyle only coming out at night. The longer I'm here, the more I realize it's pointless."

"Never fear, Nikel is…okay so I'm not exactly there, but you know what I mean." Nikel stopped for a second, "Anyways, I'll finally get to the real reason why I called. I can't tell you much for I only know very little. I can say this though, Kat is alive. If she is there is a good chance Bree is as well."

"how did you find that out?" Zach demanded, gripping the phone tighter almost crushing it.

"Some rogue vampires were taken out by Felix. Loretta intercepted them and got Kat's name out of him but not Bree's." Nikel explained, "I'm sorry Zach, but that's all I got."

"Thanks Nikel, I'll be staying here until I, at least, find Kat. Like you said where Bree is Kat is, and where Kat is Bree is. I'll find them both."

Zach hung up a moment later and crashed into the nearest couch. A rat crawled out from under the chair nearby to stare at him.

"You know your brother committed suicide." He told the rat, "It's true he's lying outside on the sidewalk. I'm talking to a freakin rat! I knew I should've bought a dog, its not weird to talk to a dog. No, I had to get a pet rat."

Blinking once the rat ran across the room.

"Whatever Mittens. You weren't worth the twenty bucks I spent to buy you."

"Are you talking to that rat again?" A woman around 21, asked stepping through the open doorway. She had hip length thin brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, Tanya, I am. Thanks for asking, what do you want?" Tanya was Zach's next door neighbor and completely annoying. She has a crush on him, but Zach thought her as non-pimpable and that's sad.

"Do you have any sugar?" She coyly smiled at him. That had to be the worst double meaning somebody's ever done.

"Do I ever have any of the ingredients you ask for? I don't think so." Zach growled, "who the fuck let you in my apartment? Was it Mittens? Because if it was…"

"You left your door open, cutie." She teased, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Can you leave? I don't have anything for you." Zach was annoyed, "I know I didn't leave the door open, so next time knock or I'll call the cops."

Tanya pouted, but left non-the-less. Groaning Zach slammed his head against the wall. Closing his eyes he could still picture them, both of them. They had been twins. Fraternal but very similar. Both had long Black hair, when Zach met them. Later, Bree would have Green streaks and Kat would have Blue. It had something to do with their powers. Of course, they had Red eyes but when wearing contacts they would go back to their human eye colors. Bree had Green and Kat had Blue-Green. Both were short, Kat was 5'2 and Bree was 5'4. Both dressed in Black, changing styles throughout the years, but always Black. Like all vampires they were exceptionally beautiful.

Waiting for nightfall Zach spent the rest of the day remembering.

"Mittens! Dinner!" Zach called, putting rat food on the ground. He was ready to hit the streets. Turning he didn't notice the stupid Mittens and tripped over him. He fell straight out the window to land on the road below.

"Ow…shit." Zach moaned, sitting up, "God, that was embarrassing."

Shaking his head, he got up and cracked his neck. Muttering to himself, he began to wander around. He wondered if he should try to find the Volturi's hideout and demand entrance. Yeah that would go over just perfect…with him getting, toasty warm in a fire!

'Bored, bored, bored, bored,' Zach thought looking around. He wished this part of Italy had a good night club…

"DUH!" Zach screamed into the darkness, hitting his forehead. The Volturi had a supernatural night club hidden somewhere in the city. He started to dance in the middle of the street.

There was one problem…he had no clue where it was. Not breaking his dance steps, Zach made his way around the city.

He was searching for scents of others of his kind. Either that or wait for the low vibrations of the music.

For the next two hours, Zach wandered around. Finally he saw two silhouettes running through the shadows. Quietly, he followed them maintaining a good distance. He stopped when the couple disappeared behind a door. Calculating his odds he approached the door and slide inside.

There was a long hallway with a huge Red eyed vampire at the end. The vamp made Emmett Cullen look soft and cuddly.

"Great," Zach muttered before addressing the giant, "Hey Thunder, this the supernatural dance club run by the Volturi?" Might as well be forward.

"My name is Vulcan not Thunder, Barbie. Yes, this is the Club. Can't enter without a date."

"Excuse me?"

"This club is for couples only. You have to have a vampire date to get in."

"Damn…" Zach muttered, before glaring at 'Thunder', "I'll be back."

"Whatever you say, Barbie."

Zach, angrily, left the hallway. Where was he going to get a vampire date? Humans were easy you could just eat them afterwards. Vampires though…especially since he was looking for his girlfriend could get a little tricky.

With a sigh, Zach trudged back to his apartment, once gain defeated.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have the first three chapters already written and a chapter summary complete so this story shouldn't be too hard lol. Please review otherwise I'll think this story is pointless and take it off. Bella's story, Tainted Soul, is in slowly forming in my head and I'll have it up after this story or along with this story...i'm not sure, depends on how motivated I am! Review!!! Thank you! 


	2. Zach or is it Zariah?

Thank you for all the reviews!!!! Now for some Q and A:

lanna-misssunshine: I know right. Scary enough I have my own Zach around…it can be quite horrifying let me tell you! 

Sweet-Dark-Blood: Oh god no! lol, Tanya's just some random character added for amusement and come on every person has that one creepy overbearing neighbor…or relative…

A Big Confusion: Haha Actually I forgot that was her name when I was writing this, I didn't have my twilight series with me (tear). Tanya was some annoying girl in one of my classes and it fit.

Lobaa: I would say yes if the vampires could change their looks…He just called him Barbie because Zach looks like of wimpy compared to the bouncer…he's not as buff lol. 

Keep the reviews (and questions) coming! Now here's the second chapter of Completed Soul.

* * *

Zach spent the next couple of weeks creating up ways to get into the club. So far none seemed logical enough to attempt. 

A thud from his bedroom snapped him out of his daze.

"Mittens?" Zach called out standing up from his place on the floor, "Are you destroying my room? You better not be or I'll go in there and whoop your ass!"

A metal dart flew out of the bedroom and embedded itself into the wall behind him.

"Please tell me Mittens is your pet cat." A female voice rang through the apartment.

"Rat, actually." Zach replied, plopping back down. There was a huge threat in his house but he didn't really care.

"See, he's not completely insane." The voice called, speaking to someone else, "…it's a name of a rat. Damn it, Gabriel, stop being a priss and get your ass in here!"

"Screw you, bitch." Gabriel grumbled walking into the living room. Loretta, still smirking, followed.

"Ah…its good to be in Europe again." Loretta breathed out.

"Did you eat yet?" Zach questioned his siblings.

"We made a pit stop in France. Lore had to see her homeland. We ate there." Gabriel answered as he looked around.

"Works for me." Zach shrugged, glancing out the window. The sun was finally going down, "So, why are you here?"

"Nikel said you were depressed I came to make it worse. Gabriel came along because he's in love with you."

"Fuck you, Loretta!" Gabriel snarled.

"Ok, fine. He came along because I'm unable to travel on my own without looking completely suspicious."

Zach broke out laughing, "He's your babysitter."

"Shut up Zach or you'll be limping."

"Oh sassy." Zach teased, "I love a frisky woman."

"Once again you mean feisty."

"No this time I meant frisky."

"Great…"

"Is there a bathroom for me to throw up in?" Gabriel muttered, still looking around.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Loretta grumbled, taking over the couch.

Quietly they all sat around the small old television, staring blankly. None of them were watching whatever show happened to be playing before them. Zach didn't car why his family was here, he was actually happy not to be alone.

Everyone's attention turned to Loretta's pocket when the song, 'Best of Both Worlds' by Hannah Montana began to play.

"Umm…Cute?" Zach announced, looking stunned.

"It use to be 'Reign in Blood' by Slayer but that's, apparently, a song not favored by eight year old girls. I got sick of the stares" Loretta explained before picking up, "Yes, Bella?"

"You bitch! You fucking left me with the retard alone. Next time you and Gabriel decided to go anywhere, take me with you." Bella screamed, "If I have to hear 'Piggy Wiggly' by Retard-O-Bot one more time it'll be your head!"

"I love you too, Bella. We're having a great time in Italy. We met Zach's…rat…"

"Rat? Why does that not surprise me." Bella murmured.

"Hello? Loretta?" Nikel's voice suddenly rang through.

"What, Nikel?" Loretta sighed.

"Oh my God! Loretta, my little snuggle bunny. I miss you so much."

"Bella, is he okay?" Loretta questioned, shaking her head.

"Not in the slightest." Bella replied, "see what you left me with."

"not going to apologize." Loretta announced in a sing song voice, "look Bella…and Nikel, we just got here. I'm going to speak with Zach for a moment. We'll be in touch." She closed the phone without another word.

"How's the family?" Zach asked when she threw the phone.

"Bella wants me dead."

Zach nodded, not really listening, "That's nice."

"What's going on here?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, do explain why you couldn't get into that club. I saw it but I couldn't hear anything this time."

"Ok, well, first off the Volturi won't let me see them. They know what I want I think and keep denying me entry. So I began to think-which hurt by the way-and I remembered there's that club for supernaturals. I tried to get in but you have to have a date."

"It has to be a vampire date, correct?" Gabriel wondered.

"Yeah…lucky me."

"Take Loretta." Gabriel said, trying to solve the problem. Zach shook his head.

"He cant." Loretta spoke up, "I was reborn against the rules. You are not suppose to turn people under the age of fifteen."

"Since Volturi run the club, bringing Loretta there would be asking for trouble." Gabriel realized with a nod.

"Any other options?" Zach groaned, putting a hand over his eyes.

Loretta suddenly smiled, a twisted sadistic smile promising torture. As she smiled she looked in between Gabriel and Zach.

"There is one more option." Loretta announced, her eyes sparkling. Gabriel and Zach, confused, looked at each other then back at Loretta. Catching on Zach's eyes widened, "oh hell no!"

"What?" Gabriel's voice confused, "What's going- you're shitting me."

Loretta's face turned to one of pure innocence, Zach didn't know she could pull that face off…, "I don't understand the problem. Its pretend and you'll get access to the club."

"So? I have to pretend to date Gabriel?! That's the worse kind of blasphemy." Zach screamed twitching.

"Oh you big baby and that's not the worst kind of blasphemy. Nikel in a pink cheerleading skirt is. And you don't see Gabriel complaining."

"That's because he probably likes the idea."

"Screw off, I was trying to process the disturbing thought of even pretending to date Zach."

"We all want to find Bree and Kat." Loretta whispered, "Please, I'm asking you. It's the only way."

"she's right…" Zach sounded defeated.

"Fine." Gabriel grumbled.

"Great. Now Zach we have to give you tips on being gay. Gabriel's already a pro so he'll be fine."

"Watch it Lore." He mumbled, half-heartedly.

Loretta spent the next hour trying to get Zach to act correctly. It was a long process and nothing was accomplished. In the time it took you to count to ten she had run to the store and back again.

"You're too stupid to act gay so we're going to do something else. Gabriel go to the store and pick out a dress up shirt for yourself. I should be done with Zach in an hour. Zach we're giving you a make over."

"Why?" Zach questioned as Gabriel left.

"How do you like the name Zariah?"

"I'm scared now."

True to her word, Loretta walked out of the backroom an hour later. Gabriel raised an eyebrow when Zach didn't appear.

"Did you kill Zach?"

"I suppose you could say that. Meet the new 'Zach'…Zariah."

Zach…ahem…Zariah walked into the hallway. He was wearing a long golden Blonde wig that looked quite real. Loretta had put Red-Pink eye shadow, Black eyeliner, a soft amount of blush and a light pink lipstick on him.

"His face being clean shaven made the transformation easier." Loretta explained.

He had a silk white blouse on and an ankle length pink skirt. On his feet were two inch, thin strapped white high heels. He walked expertly to stand in front of Gabriel.

"How long did it take to teach him to walk?" Gabriel asked as Zach danced around him.

"See that's the scary thing. I didn't teach him…"

"Awkward, isn't it?" Zach laughed.

"Do I want to know when and why you know how to walk in heels?" Loretta looked at Zach, worried.

"A girl never kisses and tells."

"That's what I was afraid of." Loretta stated, shaking her head, "was your show name sparkle by any chance?"

"Enough." Gabriel interrupted, "I really don't want to hear it. Its scary enough that Zach actually looks like a girl. I don't need the gory details…And why do you smell like Mangos?"

"I needed something to fill the bra. This isn't natural, you know." Zach answered amused by Gabriel's face.

"Ok, you two sicko's off you go to the club. Zach don't forget to keep your voice up a few octaves." Loretta reminded him as she pushed them out the door.

As soon as they were alone, by the doors that led outside did Gabriel speak.

"Are we running there or what?"

Zach raised an eyebrow in fake shock, "In these shoes? I don't think so. We're taking the Lamborghini."

"Lamborghini?" Gabriel's voice dripped with disbelief.

"Hell yeah. Now open the door like a gentleman and lets get the heck out of here."

"You know ladies don't swear." Gabriel scowled obediently opening the door.

"Have you ever met Bella?" Zach countered.

"I said ladies. Bella doesn't fit in that category."

"harsh." Zach muttered, stopping in front of a Silver 2057 Lamborghini Machelio.

"Where's the keys?" Gabriel asked.

"Who said you were driving?" Was the reply.

"I'm the guy."

"Not in this aspect of the relationship." Zach told him as he unlocked the car. He jumped in the drivers seat, "Get in the car."

Grudgingly, Gabriel sat in the passengers leather seat.

"plus," Zach added, "I remember what you did to Nikel's Mustang and all of your cars."

"What I did?! How about your Lumina?"

"Ex-bionic Lumina thank you very much. And may it rest in peace."

"What did you do with it?"

"I wanted to keep with me always…See that cube in the backseat?"

"You mean the one with the fur chunks."

"Yeah…a squirrel wandered in the open window before they crushed it."

"That's disgusting…"

"Hey don't diss my memories."

"Memories?"

"Yeah, Jockstrap was a good pet...now I have mittens."

"No comment."

"Good because we're here." Zach replied, "Ok you're going to have to do all the talking."

"Fine."

"Lets go hunny bunches." Zach teased.

"That's just creepy."

"Just get out of the car. Your queerness is killing its soul."

Gabriel opened the door and jumped out, "Get in the car, get out of the car, how about you make up your freaking mind! And queerness? Is that even a word?"

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Zach asked appearing next to him.

Gabriel didn't bother to answer. He just marched towards the club. Once inside the long hallway, Gabriel was stopped by the one Zach dubbed Thunder. The vampire looked between Zach and Gabriel for a minute then he shrugged and allowed them in.

It was a two level club. The first level was mostly dance floor with a couple of feet of carpet enclosing three sides. There was a couple of tables sitting in the outskirts. The second floor was more balcony style so you could over look the dance floor. There was a bar and more tables up there.

It was darker with tons of different color lights. The music was mostly hip hop but some rock, metal and rap found their way in. As soon as they were in, the two immediately split up.

Zach had no clue where Gabriel went and really didn't care. Instead of dancing Zach headed to the bar. At first, his place was to persuade some people to tell him what he needed to know. After seeing the gray cloaked people in the shadows he decided against it. There was a reason they were there and it was probably to keep the supes from using their powers.

"Barkeep can I get type B in a wine glass." Zach ordered trying to look coy. When the bartender came over to hand him the drink Zach decided to take a stab in the dark.

"Where's the other bartender?"

"She's out today."

'Damn,' Zach thought, 'The other was a girl. I can't flirt with a girl dressed like a girl. Well I could…'

"Oh that's too bad." Zach frowned, "I'm Zariah."

"Interesting name." He began to walk away.

"What's your name?"

"Tobias, I have work to do."

"Shit." Zach grumbled. How was he suppose to get info if nobody would talk?

"Don't bother with Tobias." A young woman around twenty sat on the stool next to him, "he's Volturi all the way. I'm Rose Waterlilly."

"Zariah…Kattalaka." Bendig was Bree and Kat. Kattalaka was Nikel's idea so it wouldn't be tracked to them.

"A lot of vampires come here searching for coven mates the Volturi imprisoned or took out. You're going to have to be a little more subtle otherwise those grays will get 'cha."

"Thanks for the tip, Rose. It was easier when we had a mind reader in our group. Sorry if this sounds personal but what are you?"

"Hey barkeep, can I get a daisy pedal juice with a shot of tequila?" She called before turning back to Zariah, "I'm an Elf."

"Ah…after that order I figured as much."

"You've met an elf before? Wow that's rare."

"Before joining my coven I was a lone nomad and I met quite a few creatures."

"How about a shifter, a were, a fairy, or a witch?"

"Yes, yes, yes and no."

"Ever since the witch burnings its rare you see an actual witch. Little bitches…"

Zach just laughed. Elves and Witches hated each other. Actually Elves don't even get along with each other but at least they leave the vampires alone. Witches have everything and the shifters have a grudge against the Weres. Oh yeah, the supernaturals are really united! Well they are when the Volturi is involved. Everyone respected and feared them.

For the next couple of hours Rose showed 'Zariah' the ropes on how to mingle and ask questions. By the end of the night nothing new was learned. Once finding Gabriel they left the club to return home. Zach planned on going back until he finally found them. He just hoped it didn't take too long…it was hard to sit in a skirt.

* * *

Well I'm glad that's done being typed…nine whole pages hehe. I actually have up to chapter 6 written…just not typed…. Review and I'll update soon. I need the motivation. Don't forget to check out the website. Take out the spaces 

w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / n o 1 s c h i z o /


	3. Pay attention and you shall see

* * *

I know I know, long time without a review. Sadly, I injured my hand and had a hard time typing for awhile. Thankfully, this last quarter of school should be easy leaving me lots of time to write. I have up to chapter 8 written of this story. There is a poll that will be up when we get to that point so I cant continue on, lol

Well I won't keep you, lets read!

* * *

Its been a month since Zariah made her first appearance in the club. So far they haven't learned anything new and Zach was quickly becoming discouraged.

Tonight was like any other night. Gabriel and Zach split up to mingle with the crowd. Zach took his usual spot at the bar. He still hasn't seen the other bartender.

"Zariah."

"Tobias, I'll take my usual."

He nodded and walked away. It was expensive, but also a nice way to get blood. Much easier…

"I need three A types, two O positive, and 1 O negative." A man took the spot next to Zach. Tobias handed Zach his drink before running to fulfill the new order.

"I'm Taylor. Tell Tobias the drinks on me." the man looked in his mid-twenties with vivid ruby eyes and pale brown hair.

"I'm Zariah and I think he heard you."

Taylor laughed, "You're not very experienced with flirting, are you?"

"You're right, I'm not. I'm better at what comes after." Zach smiled, acting coy.

"Will you be here later?" His voice was laced with hope.

Zach pouted slightly, "Probably not. I'm not the kind of person who likes to wait…alone." Zach worked hard to put regret in his tone.

"Oh…well…"He glanced back at his group of friends, "Would you care to join us?"

There was five men, all vampires, sitting around the table. From the way Tobias reacted they had to be Volturi members.

"Oh I don't want to inconvenience you, or your pals."

"Don't worry about it." Tobias headed over to the table to hand out the drinks, "Come on."

Zach grabbed his own beverage and followed Taylor. Both took seats at the table.

"Everyone this is Zariah." Taylor introduced.

"Interesting name you have." One mumbled.

"My parents were hippies," Zach explained. He pretended not to notice the looks Taylor's comrades were giving the poor vampire. They were obviously not happy.

The one who spoke to Zach sighed after he took a sip, "Tobias."

Tobias appeared instantly adding to Zach's theory, "You called milord."

"Oh come on Demetri, don't cause problems." Another growled.

"I'm not," He turned back to Tobias, "Has your manager returned yet?"

"She stopped in two weeks ago, but hasn't worked. Aro has her and Jane working on something now."

"Yes we've had some revolts in Asia." Demetri's voice was dull, obviously bored, "You're dismissed."

"We sent about eight of our guards and four others to seek out the threats." Taylor elaborated.

Demetri snorted, "I don't trust Catherine. She broke the rules and Aro let her live. She should not have been trusted to end a revolt."

"You didn't hear? She's back in Volterra under our watchful eye." Taylor announced.

"Oh?"

"There wasn't any particular reason for it," A different vampire spoke up, "Aro has something else for her to do."

"Oh, well, what about…" Demetri trailed off, "That's unsanitary…"

As Tobias left the bar to deliver some drinks, a black and white shorthair cat followed faithfully behind. Zach's never seen the cat before, probably because it was behind the counter.

"Are you allergic to cats, Sir Demetri?" Zach couldn't help but tease. The rest of the table laughed at Demetri's expense.

"What's the big deal, its not like we can die from a cat being in the room" Another added.

"We can't but some of our patrons might," Demetri growled, trying to defend himself.

"Fine, " The last one in the group muttered, "Tobias get that cat our of here!"

Tobias looked startled for a second. He looked behind him before swiftly picking up the feline and heading towards the back.

The rest of the night was boring and the rest of the conversations were uninformative. Finally the group dispersed and Zach could make up an excuse to leave. He got to his car to see Gabriel already there. Shrugging, he headed for home.

"Learn anything?" Gabriel questioned expectantly.

"Kat's probably in the city. She's in Volterra for sure." Zach jumped in excitement in his seat, "How about you?"

"Part of the Volturi is in Asia. Three Volturi members are staying in the city but are investigating some vampire disappearances."

"Disappearances?"

"That's what they're calling it? They really mean extinction. Apparently three vampires in the last month have self-combusted."

"Shit…where?"

"The first was in Manitoba, second in Nevada, and third in Washington."

"Hmm…Loretta will want to hear about that."

"Of course…demented child."

Zach laughed, getting out of the car. He was still chuckling when he walked into the apartment.

"Do I want to know what's so funny?" Loretta asked as soon as Zach was completely in the house.

"Nothing, D.C."

"I am not a demented child. I am over 200 years old!"

"How did she know what that meant?" Zach wondered as Gabriel whistled the Twilight Zone theme song.

Loretta ignored the question, "Your stalker came over. I told her you were my daddy."

Zach groaned.

"So, what did you learn?" Loretta picked up Mittens and sat down on the couch. Zach and Gabriel each explained what they learned.

"That's interesting." Loretta looked over to see Zach with a goofy smile on his face, "What the hell, Zach?"

"There's a party in my pants and I'm liking it."

"That's because your phones vibrating, dip-shit. You might want to answer it."

"Oh…fine." Zach grumbled, "Zach."

"Nikel. Must we go through this every time."

"How's the baby?" Zach sighed, standing up from his place on the couch.

"Invisible, thank for answering. How's Italy?"

Zach explained what he learned tonight before continuing, "Aro, Caius, and Marcus still won't let me see them. Now they're saying they have no business with me."

"Hold on Zach." Nikel pulled the phone away and Zach knew he was conversing with Bella, "Bella has an idea she'll tell you in three hours."

"Why three hours?"

"You'll see. Bye Zachie."

"Bye Nikela."

Both hung up. Zach looked at Loretta expectantly.

"Did you just call Nikel, Nikela?"

"Yep, now explain what you saw!"

"Bella's plan will work. We will finally get to meet the Volturi. They are so evil, I'm excited to meet them!"

"That's not what I meant. Why three hours!?"

"Damn, you're dumb." Loretta growled, walking into the bedroom, shaking her head the whole way. Zach plopped back down on the couch and waited for his three hours to be up.

**-Later-**

Zach stared at his phone anxiously, "Come on, come on. Its been three hours now. Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Bella has access to the Volturi."

"Shut up Nikel, I'm waiting for Nikel to call." There was a moment of silence.

"Uhh…Zach…?"

"Nikel I told you- What the hell!?" Zach jumped up, "What are you doing here? And what the fuck are you wearing?"

Nikel, stood, looking the same as always. His shoulder-length Black hair was swept back into a low pony. He had a barbell instead of a ring for a lip piercing now, but other than that looked the same…except for his clothes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt.

"Have you ever tried swimming over the ocean in baggy tripp pants? It just doesn't work." Bella explained walking to stand next to her beloved.

Bella's own hair was pulled into a high pony, making the highlights stand out more. She, too, wore plain blue jeans but still wore her usual band shirt. This time it was a black tank top featuring Otep.

"You're as stunning as ever, Bell."

"Thanks, Zachie-baby."

Gabriel waltzed into the room confused, "Why is there a Black 2031 Mustang outside-oh Nikel's here."

"Hey Gabe." Bella greeted, "Where's Lore?"

"Here." She appeared on the couch beside Zach…with Mittens.

"Adorable." Bella muttered, shaking her head.

"Ok so here's the deal. Back when Bella was human and still with the _Cullens _she met the Volturi. At one point they said they were very interested, or at least Aro was, on how Bella would turn out as a vampire." Nikel started.

Bella continued, "Aro will most definitely want to see me. All we have to do is go to their hideout and say its me who wants to see him."

"Excellent, lets go."

"Its daytime." Gabriel reasoned.

"But it's cloudy." Zach retaliated, "Please!"

"Fine," Nikel relented, "Lets go."

"Mittens stays here Loretta." Zach yelled, walking away.

"Fine…"

They ended up taking two cars both the Mustang and the Lamborghini. Bella directed them where to go.

The whole trip was a blur to Zach. He was excited to be finally seeing the Volturi he wasn't paying any attention. When his mind finally caught up with him, they were at the secretary's desk. A pretty human sat talking to Bella and another vampire.

"Ok, everyone, follow me."

"We wouldn't bring Loretta to the club, but the big honcho's house, no problem." Gabriel grumbled.

"Too late now." Bella replied.

There was a light up ahead. Walking through that light the family came face to face with the oldest of their people.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews. Please, Please PLEASE, keep reviewing, that's what keeps me going. I have the first couple of chapters to Tainted Soul done as well and will start posting that hopefully soon. Thanks for all the support guys it means a lot!


	4. Cat or is it Kat?

Next chapter is up and so it Tainted Soul whoohoo! I am so excited. Tainted Soul was harder to write than I thought it was going to be lol but I did it.

I don't have much to say except enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Bella!" Aro's voice resonated off the walls as he approached her. Two bodyguards trailed after him.

"Good to see you again, Aro." Bella greeted, staring at the familiar faces of the Volturi.

"Jane said she saw you with a family that wasn't the Cullens." Aro said conversationally, referring to the fight with the werewolves, "Do you mind sharing?"

"I was changed by this coven. I've only seen the Cullens once since I was changed fifty years ago. That was a few months ago. Sadly, since our eating habits differentiate, we no longer are able to see eye to eye. We've lost touch."

"Stunning, you and Edward were so close."

"He betrayed me. I'm married to Nikel, Aro. We're a little sensitive about the Edward subject."

"I see…" Aro nodded, his expression turned thoughtful, "Bell if it isn't too much trouble…May I?" He held his hand out patiently.

Like so many years before Bella had a feeling she didn't have a choice. With a sigh, she held her hand up. Aro glided up to her and grasped it.

"Still as incredible as always, Bella." Aro murmured with a light smile, "That's an interesting power."

"Oh that's not my power, just a nice little addition." Bella couldn't help but gloat. Looking to her left she mentally picked up a flower and hovered it before Aro. Caius and Marcus were both watching with interest now.

"Outstanding." Was the only thing he could say.

Even though she didn't want to draw attention to herself, Loretta knew she couldn't stay silent, "Bella, you and Aro need to move to the left about four feet within a minute."

Bella automatically moved. Confused, Aro followed. His confusion was answered when a chandelier fell right where they had been.

"You're a psychic." Aro exclaimed, staring at the child. Loretta just nodded. Sometimes she hated her powers. She could see the past and the future. She could see what people decided before they even considered it. It was a curse for she could see where people's actions will lead them. Sometimes she could intervene, if it was due to a mistake but other times…not even she was allowed to deny fate. If someone was meant to die they will die no matter how hard she tries to stop it.

"She also breaks the rules." Marcus spoke from his chair.

"Which brings us to the reason why we're here." Nikel chimed in, stepping next to his wife, blocking Loretta from view.

"Over fifty years ago, two of our coven mates were taken in return for Loretta's life. We want to see them." Nikel continued, staring at the elders.

"Their names?" Caius spoke this time.

Zach replied, "Aubrey 'Bree' Bendig and Catherine 'Kat' Bendig."

"Cant help you." Marcus snapped, glaring at them.

"We know it was the Volturi who took them. We just want to know if they're alive or not." Zach argued.

"We cant help you. Your information must be mistaken. We know nothing of this Aubree or Catherine."

"Why couldn't someone have a lie detector power?" Nikel mumbled.

"If that's all that you came for, then we're going to have to ask you to leave." Caius growled.

Aro frowned at his brothers, "It was marvelous to see you again, Bella. Am I safe to assume you still have no interest in joining our group?"

"Its true." Bella agreed.

"Maybe next night." Aro sighed.

The Bendig family made a quick retreat back to Zach's apartment. Nobody spoke until the door was safely closed.

"How bad would it be if we killed them?" Zach wondered out loud.

"Don't even think about it." Bella scowled, as Zach fell against the couch.

"Loretta can you see anything?" Gabriel asked, looking at the little girl.

"I see a lot." Loretta replied, mockingly, "But I cant see Bree or Kat. Both their powers are, for lack of a better term, chaotic."

"Oh yeah…" Nikel cut in, "They're freaks!"

"So I guess we're stuck looking for them." Bella muttered.

Zach groaned, "I don't feel like dressing up to go to the club tonight."

Nikel smirked, "Then don't. I want to see this supernatural club. Bella and I will go."

"I love how I'm volunteered for everything…" Bella growled, "Is it even open during the day?"

"Yeah." Zach answered, "You see, since its not only vampires who go to the place its open twenty-four hours a day. Plus the sun will set soon."

"Fine." Bella walked into the bedroom to change.

"You brought a change of clothes?"

"We swam. We didn't bring anything…except a credit card. We went shopping before coming here."

"You got Bella to shop?" Gabriel was stunned.

"I did when I bought her that dress." Nikel laughed.

"The one and only time." Bella announced, coming out of the bedroom. She was wearing a full-length strapless black dress. The top was covered in this interesting beaded design. From the left to the right going down was a white design that looked like a spider web, snow flake. It was also along the bottom of the dress.

"You look hot, jelly-belly." Zach teased.

"What did I tell you about that name?!"

"You said if I ever called you that again you'd destroy my Lumina. I don't have it anymore."

"Fine, call me that one more time and I'll drop your Lamborghini in the ocean."

"Harsh." Nikel muttered. He had just finished changing as well, "Lets go my lady."

After getting directions from Zach they were on their way. Since it was just a rental Nikel let Bella drive the precious Mustang. Soon they were in the club. After a quick discussion in the car it was decided Bella would take Zach's place at the bar and Nikel would mingle with the dancers.

"Can I get type AB, please?" Bella asked the barkeep. She looked around the bar as she waited for her drink.

"You have to be the politest vampire in these parts." the bartender commented, placing the drink down.

Bella took a sip, "Too bad vampires cant get drunk."

"Care to share? Even vampire barkeeps can be good listeners."

"We're just looking for two coven mates who disappeared over fifty years ago. The Volturi took them." Bella admitted.

"Do they want to be found?"

Bella shrugged, "I suppose it doesn't matter. Zach won't stop until he finds her, them."

A different patron came to order and the bartender left. Bella wasn't alone for long. A short-haired Black cat jumped onto the counter. It let out a short meow and stared at Bella.

"Aren't you pretty?" Bella cooed, "What's your name?"

"Its Cat." The bartender answered, appearing next to them.

"You named the cat, Cat?" Bella sounded surprised.

"Cat with a 'K'. Don't look at me, I didn't name her." The barkeep smiled, "I wanted to name her Dog."

"In that case, Kat's a good name." She reached out to stroke the cat.

"Careful , she'll scratch you. She's not a people-person."

That confused Bella. Her skin was made out of stone, the cat couldn't do a thing. If anything she'd break her claws.

"Don't." The barkeep mumbled under her breath. Okay, the barkeep was a little creepy. She's never heard of a vampire worried over scratches like this one was. Or mumble when she had to know that others can hear.

"Ow!" Bella snapped, puller her hand away. Four red marks sliced down her hand, angrily. She looked to see the cat flitting away. She turned back to the barkeep, who just shrugged. Something wasn't right here…it couldn't be…

"My shifts over." She explained, "Anything else you need, Tobias can get for you."

A man walked out of the backroom and nodded as the female passed. She glanced back her eyes widened in shock and she disappeared.

Frowning, Bella glanced at her hand. The scratch marks were completely gone.

"Something wrong?" Nikel asked, sitting next to her.

Bella decided not the tell him…yet, "I think I'm going crazy."

"Join the party." Nikel laughed, smiling innocently. She playfully hit him and glanced at her hand one last time.

**-Outside the club-**

The female bartender stood outside, looking around the dark alley.

"Kat? Come here, you stupid kitty. I swear to everything unholy if you don't get back here right now…"

"Who are you talking to?" A high pitched voice asked, curiously.

"Shut up, Jane." She snarled, "I'm looking for Kat."

"I really don't want to know."

"Who said I was going to tell you?"

* * *

Yes, yes I know Bella an idiot. Just let it go for now lol. Finally this stupid story is picking up. Well I hope you enjoyed it and Please review. I'd really really appreciate it.


	5. getting closer

"Here…mousy, mousy, mousy!" Nikel growled, psychologically holding a frying pan in one hand. Bella and Loretta, who were sitting on the couch, glanced at one another.

"Nikel, what are you doing?" Bella asked, half-heartedly.

"I'm going to fry me a rat." He hissed.

"Why?" She continued, trying to understand.

"Because he chewed a hole through the crotch of every one of my pants…"

"You'd think that would be helpful." Loretta pondered. Bella elbowed her, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." Was the reply. Nikel moved like a cat across the floor. He stalked across the room, his eyes on the ground, "There you are, you nasty garbage dwelling rodent!" Nikel screamed before the sound of the frying pan smacking the ground could be heard.

Loretta and Bella watched as Mittens ran under a chair. The same chair shattered as Nikel jumped on it. Mittens made a quick dash for Loretta. Gently she scooped him up in her lap.

"Put it down, Lore!" Nikel threatened, holding the pan like a bat.

"You wouldn't dare." She sneered, clutching the rat closer.

"Wouldn't I, Loretta, wouldn't I?" He laughed his bright red eyes gleaming.

"He is stupid enough where he probably would." Bella agreed.

"Yes, but I can see the future and at this moment I see something horrible befalling upon his mustang back home." Loretta threatened.

Nikel ran to the kitchen, "Look, see I'm putting the frying pan back."

"That's almost pathetic." Bella grumbled, heading for the door. Before she could reach it, the door flew open revealing Tanya.

"Hey Zach can I borrow some- oh hi who are you?" Tanya asked, glancing around the room, "And where's Zach?"

All three watched as she blushed at Zach's name. Realizing she had a crush on him, Nikel decided to have a little fun.

"I'm Bella, his sister and that's Loretta." Bella started, "And this is Nikel, his-"

"Boyfriend." Nikel finished. The other two didn't even bat an eyelash. They had a feeling he was going to do that.

"You're his…but he's never mentioned you or that he…was…gay…"

"Oh yeah Zach's your regular butt monkey. I'm sure its just never come up in conversation." Nikel continued, smiling.

"Oh, well uh…tell Zach I stopped in, I better go."

"Didn't you need something?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Oh I was going to borrow some honey." Tanya muttered absentmindedly.

"Sorry," Nikel replied, "Fresh out, Zach's such a kinky bastard."

As if on cue, Zach walked out of the other room, grumbling, "You," He pointed at Nikel, "If we're going to do that kind of shit on the bed ever again we need to put an extra blanket down. There are stains all over my Black sheets!"

"I gotta go now, bye!" Tanya yelled, running out the door. Bella shut it behind her.

"I don't get it." Zach sounded completely lost.

Everyone else broke out laughing, even Loretta.

"Don't worry about it lover-boy." Nikel chuckled slinging an arm across Zach's shoulder.

"Lets just say you could have had better timing." Loretta added.

"And your neighbor won't come around here again." Bella finished, "By the way, what were _you_ talking about?"

Nikel was the one who answered, "Zach wants to go to the club again tonight so I painted his toenails for him."

"Wow." Loretta muttered, "Now that sounds gay."

"I heard that."

"And you call me gay?" Gabriel mumbled, walking into the room. He headed for the door.

"You're going where?"

"Its dark, I'm heading out for awhile." Gabriel announced, slamming the door.

"Somebody's secretive."

"Leave him be, Nikel." Bella said, sitting back down on the couch.

"We'll wait until midnight then go to the club." Zach decided, then frowned, "What do you wanna do in the mean time?"

They all looked at each other, thinking.

Nikel smiles, "Lets play whack a rat."

"For the last time no." Loretta growled.

"Damn!"

"Scrabble?" Zach suggested.

"Oh hell no, not that again." Bella disagreed.

"Well, we could start getting Zach ready." Loretta put in.

"This I gotta see."

"This game sucks!" Zach griped, being pulled into the back room.

Two hours later the Bendigs were sitting in the living room putting the finishing touches on Zach's make up.

Gabriel came busting into the room, "You guys won't believe- what the hell?"

"It was a group effort." Nikel laughed.

"He looks more girly than usual." Gabriel claimed.

"That's because Nikel helped," Loretta stated matter-of-fact.

"Shut it bitch!"

"Anyways, you were screaming?" Bella asked looking at Gabriel.

"She ran before I could talk to her, but I saw Bree."

Everyone went dead silent at the news. Well they did for about thirty seconds.

"Where?" Zach choked out.

"Come on, I'll show you." They all ran at vampire speed through the dark street.

"Stupid high heels." Zach grumbled, as he stumbled along behind them.

"Here, this is where she was."

The group spread out searching for the familiar scent…there was none.

Zach frowned, "I know we're not in a desert but I think you saw a mirage."

Loretta froze, "No, not a mirage…an illusion."

"I'm not going insane!" Gabriel yelled. They all stared t him, "Oh yeah…Bree."

"But why would she do that?" Bella questioned.

"To let us know she's alive." Zach guessed, then shouted, "I'm pumped to go to that club now!"

"You better come back with something good." Loretta threatened, disappearing.

"Lets go, gang." Zach laughed, "And solve this mystery."

"IF you think I'm going to say 'jinkees' You have another thing coming." Bella retorted, as they ran to the club.

"Hi thunderbutt!" Zach greeted, walking past the bouncer. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Oh yes Zach so lady-like," Bella whispered once they were inside.

"Its Zariah."

"Whatever Z."

Bella followed Zach to the bar while Nikel went on the dance floor and Gabriel disappeared.

"Hey Tobias." Zach greeted, before ordering.

"The female bartender is way more weird." Bella commented, talking her drink.

"Female?"

"Yeah she was a punk-goth like Nikel and me. She even had green highlights." She answered.

Zach blinked, then his eyes widened, "Describe her!"

"Uh I don't know punk goth, black hair about shoulder length green highlights, she was shorter than me…she wanted to name her cat, Dog."

"You just described Bree." Zach confirmed his suspicions.

"Please don't tell me Kat can turn into a cat."

Zach nodded, "Her power is to shape shift."

"The that Black cat was actually Kat." Bella finished, "Man that sounds confusing."

"Zariah." Tobias pulle dhim out of his daze, putting his drink before him, "If you are still in contact with Taylor can you inform him my manager has returned."

"I haven't seen Taylor in awhile."

"Oh…I guess I'll tell him some other time." Tobias walked to the other side of the counter.

"Lets go tell Nikel what you saw." Zach commanded getting up. He took two steps and promptly smacked into another vampire.

"Damn it Zach, you made me drop my drink!" Zach looked up from where he fell to see a girl standing before him, "And what the hell are you wearing? I always knew you were gay. You're dressed like a fucking girl."

Bella looked confused until Zach cleared everything up in three simple words, "Fuck you Kat."


	6. Are you sure you're not?

Wow its been awhile since I've updated and I apologize. Thank god i'm done with school and i have more time to focus on continuing and finishing this story and tainted soul. I am also writing my own original story with the same characters using a different plot and Bella/Cullens are not in it.

For the fanfiction website: w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / n o 1 s c h i z o /

For the new original story: w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / s p a r e m e s a v e m e /

I'm not complete done with the original story website but you can at least check it out and see the basics starting with the characters. Leave a guestbook signature on both!

* * *

Bella looked in between the two "girls." Zach looked completely shocked, despite what he just said, staring up at Kat. He didn't even bother to move. Surprisingly Kat didn't even seem angry over being yelled at by him like that.

"Bella," Zach's shaky voice drew her out of her thoughts, "Go get Gabriel and Nikel." She left as Zach drug himself to his feet. Kat watched him with a weary look in her eyes.

"If you faint I will kick your ass." She stated, sounding annoyed.

"Yep, that's Kat all right." Nikel's voice drifted over to them, "I'd recognize that voice and attitude anywhere."

"Good to see you again, Nikel." Kat greeted with a smile, "Gabriel you're looking as…clean as ever. Nice to know nobody else changed dramatically over the last 50ish years. Did Gabriel finally get to you, Zach?"

"Enough with the jokes, Kitty-Kat." Zach grumbled, "The only reason I'm dressed like this was so I could get into the club. Gabriel and I had to go as a couple so Loretta dressed me up."

"Loretta's here?" Her eyes lit up. She always had a soft spot for the little girl, "Wait…uh Zach? You know this bar/club isn't just for couples."

"Yeah it is! Thunderbutt I mean uh Phoenix said it was and he's the bouncer."

"And I'm the manager and I know it isn't. He was teasing you and you fell for it…not surprisingly dumbass."

"Damn!" He yelled, growling deep in his throat.

"Lets go outback you're causing a scene." Kat decided, heading for the back door.

"Whatever you crazy ass bitch." Zach muttered. As soon as they were outside Kat picked up the pace and headed towards an empty business building.

"Hurry up, Brees waiting for us." Kat told them impatiently as they entered the dilapidated business.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait. I cannot go and see my girlfriend dressed like a frickin girl!" Zach complained.

"Are you kidding me? I want Bree to see her boyfriend now." She laughed, "You're a girl!"

"When you put it like that I feel like a lesbian, sister." Bree announced, walking into the area from a different room. She stopped to stand next to Kat. Bella got her first taste of the twins.

"Well there was that time in England…" She teased her sister.

"We decided not to discuss that ever again." Bree shot back.

Bella and the others decided not to get involved instead allowed them to fight it out.

"That's what you said about Britain, but that didn't mean it was kept a secret…you blabbermouth."

"Blabbermouth? This is coming from the girl who told Alexandar that-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll go T-Rex on your ass." Kat cut her off, quickly.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Bree sounded sarcastic, "I'll make you spend the rest of your existence in a dollhouse."

"Not if I eat you first."

"You wouldn't dare…I'm high in fiber."

"You're high with something." Kat muttered as Bree glared at her.

"Done yet?" Nikel interrupted, looking between them.

"Yep," They answered in unison.

"Ok, now explain what's going on!"

"No," Kats voice took a commanding tone, "First you will explain why you are here."

"I wanted to find you. I waited over fifty years for you to come back. Finally I decided to look for you." Zach admitted, looking at Bree, "Slowly the rest of the family followed me."

Bree cringed, "The whole family? That's a crapload of people."

"Who's left anyways." Gabriel mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Kat snapped.

"Jonathon, Tabitha, Sam, Allina, and Jamie met their end a few months ago. Werewolves took them out."

"Jamie was put to death on the order of the Volturi…" Nikel added.

Bree and Kat winced, "You better tell us the whole story."

Quickly the family filled the two girls in on what happened starting when they meet the Cullen's at the club to heading towards Italy/Canada.

"Poor Sam and Jamie." Bree whispered.

"What about Jonathon, Tabitha and Allina?" Bella questioned.

"Jonathon was an unfortunate accident when brought over, Tabitha was to shut him u p and Allina was a priss." Bree stated, truthfully. Kat nodded.

"Actually, Allina got better over the years." Nikel contradicted.

"Sure after we leave. The highness learned to shut up." Kat grumbled.

"Bree and Allina really didn't like each other. Kat and her had a slight distaste for one another." Gabriel explained to Bella.

"Who's she?" Kat asked, noticing Bella standing there.

"Nikel's wife. She's been with us for half a century now." Zach responded.

Kat tilted her head, staring her down, "Not impressed."

Nobody knew what to say to that. Bella was wide eyed by the obvious brush off.

"Soo…care to explain your half?" Zach said, trying to defuse the awkward situation Kat created. Nikel had to admit he was impressed Zach hasn't jumped Bree yet.

"Not here." Bree hissed.

"Lets go back to the apartment." Nikel decided then, leading the way.

"Finally I can get out of this dress!" Zach cheered.

"Oh you know you like it." Kat teased from behind him.

"What is with you and the gay comments?" He yelled.

"Have you looked at yourself? Even I'm wondering." Bree agreed with a laugh.

"Nikel help me!" Zach whined.

"Oh no I'm not getting in between that."

"Denied." Kat laughed in a singsong voice.

"Looks like somebody ate their Count Bitch today." Zach growled.

"Oh go eat some skittles. Taste the rainbow, be the rainbow." She taunted.

"I don't remember you being so cruel."

Her face turned serious, "I turned into a T-Rex and chased Gabriel around the woods…how was I nice?"

"Yeah but that was Gabriel, I'm Zach."

"And you're in a dress. I don't understand the argument. You're a guy, you're in a dress, I'm going to tease you. Where's the conflict?"

"She does have a point, limp wrist." Nikel piped up.

"You guys suck!" He continued to complain until they all reached the apartment.

"Zach," Loretta groaned coming out of the backroom, "I don't know why you're bitching but please stop. I swear you've been wearing that dress too long you're turning into a girl."

The whole group broke out laughing.

"You people are impossible." He growled, heading to his room and slamming the door.

"I told you to come back with something good. What do you have for me?"

"Hello Loretta." Bree announced first walking out from behind the group. Loretta actually smiled when she saw her. If they thought that was unusual, nothing could compare to what happened next. Kat stepped out to stand about seven feet away from Loretta. They stared at one another as if making sure neither would disappear. After what seemed like an hour, Loretta grinned the largest anyone has ever seen and squealed like an eight year old would.

"KAT!!" She ran across the floor into Kats waiting arms. She actually picked the small girl off the floor, leaving her feet dangling.

"I've missed you Loretta. How's my favorite evil conniving little demon?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at Nikel.

"Loretta and Kat have always been close. She's like Lore's mom or something." Bella nodded in understandment. Zach walked out just as Loretta and Kat moved away from one another.

"Is that a pink tie-dye shirt?" Bree asked.

"You know that's not really helping the gay theory." Kat added. This time Zach ignored her and approached Bree. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped her up in a hug, which she gladly returned.

"I've missed you." He whispered into her hair.

"And I missed you." Bree whispered back. Then the moment was ruined, "Why do you smell like a toilet?"

"Where do you think he made those shirts?" Bella asked.

"Ew." Bree growled, pulling away.

"Come on Aub, don't be like that." Zach whined. Since Aubree was her real name but everyone called her Bree Zach and Nikel had this stupid idea to call her Aub. Of course, Kat was Kitty-Kat."

"You make tie-dye shirts in the toilet. That's disgusting."

"I make them with toilet cleaner so they're not dirty."

"I don't care. Gabriel uses that toilet, you don't know where his ass has been."

"Can we not discuss Zach's toilet fetish anyways? The family's here and I really want to know what happened to Kat and Bree." Gabriel interrupted any further arguments.

Instantly, everyone's attention was on the twins. Motioning for everyone to sit they all ended up in a circle on the floor.

"Our stories not an interesting one." Kat started.

"Its rather boring and dull." Bree continued.

"After we arrived here with the Volturi we were taken to meet Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"They, at first, planned to kill us. Aro shook ur hands."

"Read our minds."

"saw our powers and decided to let us live. There was one condition."

"We had to join them. We became investigators. Unlike most members whose job is to end revolts or take out rule breakers, our job is to investigate any odd occurrences."

"Like the self-combusting vampires." Gabriel muttered.

"Yes, but they are not self-combusting. Its something else. We'll tell you about that next." Kat replied.

"So anyways we've spent the last fifty years working for them. We would've returned to you but no one ever goes against the Volturi."

"We're hoping they will eventually let us go." Kat finished, "Back to the combustion topic, we don't know much yet."

"All three who have died have been female vampires. Their age, height and such vary but all have been beautiful…even to our kind."

"I see." Nikel stated, thinking. He glanced around, "Why do we always end up in a circle?!"

"Because it's the Uber, super, duper exciting fun filled rainbow loving fairy pixie.."

"Shut up Zach." Nikel, Bella and Loretta growled. Kat and Bree shrugged, confused.

"We need to head back." Kat announced, standing up with Bree.

"You just got here." Zach protested.

"I know, my love, but we will return as soon as we can." Bree replied, giving him a quick kiss. Both girls disappeared.

"So we finally found them." Gabriel commented.

"Why doesn't Kat like me?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't hate you or anything." Nikel denied.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Who knows." Loretta spoke up, "Maybe because you're new. Maybe because Nikel's obvious affection towards you makes her feel like you've taken him away from her."

Bella looked confused and hurt. Nikel sighed, "We weren't together but there was nothing romantic between us."

"Oh," Bella mumbled.

"Kat lost her mate many years before any of us were born. She's sweet but a little rough around the edges."

Bella understood but she didn't have to like it.

* * *

Thats the end of the chapter. I will be updating hopefully before I leave for England on the 26th. If I dont update I will personally kick myself in the ass. Please review, I really would like to hear what everyone says.


	7. Cullens

First off I want to thank everyone who bothered to review to my story, you guys are my heroes! Of course I wish I had gotten more than three but beggars cant be choosers and I'm happy to get what I did. Second, I'm leaving next week on vacation so the next time I will update will be mid-July probably after the 10th. My apologizes.

Now I have two summary's for two new Twilight stories I want to post but I want to know if it will be worth it and if my faithful fans will read it. Like I've said before I take ideas that have been done before or whatever. I make them into my own creation adding different twists or plots.

**Summary 1: Edward leaves in New Moon. Its been 40 years and the Cullen's are once again on the move. In their new town they meet a group of freaks I mean interesting children. One's, a girl name Morro, blood draws to Edward like he's never felt before. Morro has a dark past and secrets even he can't figure out. Alice can't see her future, and Edward cant read her mind. Worse, she seems to know many stories about the Cold Ones and the Werewolves. Of course, she says they're just legends told to her by a friend. All hell breaks loose soon enough. Edward once again becomes face to face with Bella.**

**Summary 2: Bella's been bit by Victoria after Edward left In New Moon. Cliché much? Like most newborns, her control is weak, mistakes are made. Follow Bella while she realizes the true meaning of being a monster. Will Edward ever find her again? Will he help? Will she even let him?**

When you review tell me what you think about them as well!

* * *

The next night Zach ran from window to window hoping to see the girls. There was only three windows to run between…

"Zach, chill out." Bella groaned from the couch, "They didn't say when they'd be back next."

"Thanks Ms. Voice of reason but I enjoy my insanity." Zach shot back.

Gabriel slammed open the door, stopping Zach and Bella's argument, and stood there shocked. Both just stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"What the hell?!" Nikel yelled, poking his head in from the hallway.

Loretta looked up from her book, and said in a very bored tone, "Gabriel close the door before those six rodents behind you get in."

"Rodents?" Nikel asked, "Shit not more Mittens…"

She rolled her eyes, "The Cullens are here. They followed Gabriel to our house." She explained, shooting Nikel a 'you are a retard' look.

"Let them in." Zach sighed. Gabriel walked in fully, followed by Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"I would say welcome but I don want to lie and you're not welcomed," Zach greeted, "Want some poisoned tea…I mean antifreeze brownies, I mean…shit."

"I sort of expected Nikel to say something like that." Bella admitted, looking at Loretta who was sitting next to her.

"He's looking for a chainsaw." Loretta replied. Sure enough, Nikel was no longer in the hall.

"Whatever." She muttered, before looking at the Cullen's, "What brings you here?"

Carlisle answered, "we were on our way to see the Volturi to speak with Aro. We ran into Gabriel first and decided to stop in. Vampire etiquette and all."

"Yeah, but _why _are you here?"

"Rosalie was killed six months ago." Emmett growled, "We tried to track down who did it but the trail went cold about a month ago. We regrouped and headed here."

"How…did she die?" Bella asked quietly. She always liked Emmett and his apparent pain made her ache.

"We don't exactly know." Carlisle admitted, "She left to hunt. When she didn't come back in a timely manner we went searching."

"She had been burned to death though we couldn't see a fire." Esme added.

"Why are you telling us this?" Nikel sounded suspicious as he came into the room.

"To warn you." Carlisle answered, "And…to ask for help. We couldn't help with the Wolves because we had a treaty."

"No." Nikel snapped immediately. The Cullen's expected this and were surprised when it was Bella who spoke up for them.

"Now hold on Nikel. We could use this." Bella was scheming something.

"How so?" Zach wondered.

"Its possible." Loretta agreed, "It could work but because I can't see Kat or Bree there are holes."

"Ohhhh." Nikel smiled, catching on. "Ok Cullens, we'll come too. I know Aro likes you Carlisle, but he also adores Bella. Us being there can help especially since we know the investigators personally.

"Thank you." Esme whispered. Nikel inclined his head.

"I still don't get it." Zach stated.

"You don't have to, just get ready. We're going to the Volturi again." Nikel commanded, "Do you guys have any cars? Its easier to drive…and much more fun."

"No we've been running." Emmett declared.

"Ok well…we'll have to ride together then. Bella we need one more car." Nikel looked at her and winked, "steal something nice."

"Of course, what do you take me for." Bella disappeared before he could answer. Nikel looked back at the Cullen's thinking.

"We owe you." Carlisle acknowledged. Nikel nodded.

"Are you now the head of the coven?" Alice asked, conversationally.

"I've been the head of this coven since the year 2000." Nikel told them, "Jonathon only pretended."

"I thought he changed you…"

"He did. It went Jonathon, Allina, me." Nikel explained, "When our creators left, they put me in charge. Jonathon didn't want to be a vampire so they felt he'd suck as a leader, and nobody would willingly listen to Allina so I took control. Jonathon pretended because it was suppose to be him and I didn't want to deal with some of it."

"I got a car, boss." Bella smirked, "You can drive it though. I can't believe someone had a brand new 2058 Mustang parked outside."

"Ah," Nikel sighed, happily, "The love of my existence."

"The car or me."

"You. The cars only my love of this year. You know, until next years model comes out."

"Of course." Bella muttered, grabbing the rentals keys, "divide us up, overlord."

"You heard the conversation, didn't you?"

"Most of it."

Nikel glanced at the Cullens and back at Bella, who nodded.

"Ok, Zach will be taking Gabriel, Loretta and Emmett in his car. I'll take Esme and Carlisle. Bella since neither of us can stand him, you get Edward, as well as Alice and Jasper." Nikel ordered, "Any questions."

Zach raised his plan, "What the fuck is going on?"

"You stay confused, anyone else?" Everyone else shook their heads and headed out. All three cars were lined up.

"We're going to race." Bella announced as everyone got in the cars, "Since it is the middle of the night."

As soon as everyone was settled the drivers nodded. They took off. Nikel edged ahead while Bella and Zach fought it out. She rolled down her window and so did Loretta.

"I'll tell Zach." She called out closing her window. Bella followed suit, knowing Loretta saw her idea.

Instead of fighting for second they were going to work to put Nikel in third. They spread apart and created a wide birch around Nikel.

"Stupid 2021 Mustang." Bella grumbled, "That was such a shit year."

"You should like Nikel," Edward pointed out, unhappily, from the passenger seat.

"Seriously? Damn it! Okay, we're crashing into a bridge abutment. I refuse to should like my husband!" Before anyone could answer the phone rang.

"What, Lore?"

"You sound like your husband a lot." She commented.

"Shut up!" She flipped the phone shut, "Bitch."

"So you do have something against your husband." Edward sounded cheerful.

"Yeah, his stupidity." Bella growled, turning on the CD player to drowned out conversation, "Now for some disturbing music to make your day even more uncomfortable." She turned up the metal band Otep. Bella sang along. The beginning there was barely any music just words

__

Hush little baby...  
Don't make a sound...  
Hush little baby...  
Don't make a move...  
This is gonna hurt  
Me more than you...

Then there was a blast of noise. Guitar and drums.

_If I'm a danger to myself  
just think what I could do to you! _  
_  
Twisting and turning  
my insides are burning  
like larva feeding from the kill_

The pestilence of decadence  
I worship my emptiness  
I'm ravaged by the damages of this hell

Eat the children! RAW!  
Eat the children! RAW!  
Eat the children! RAW!  


"That's disgusting." Alice claimed, shaking her head, leaning to turn the music down.

Feasting on bait  
as worms are asleep

Operators are standing by  
Some restrictions  
May apply  
Side effects could include  
We'll Steal the life right out of you

"Yeah that's Otep for you." Bella replied, as she watched Zach finally pass Nikel, cutting him off. Seizing the chance she put the pedal all the way down and flew past Nikel. She was dead even with Zach again. They could see the building up ahead.

"There's the finish." She muttered, edging ahead of Zach. A noise to her right informed her that Nikel just passed them both…again.

"I win." He sated as everyone else piled out of the cars.

"Whatever king humpawhore." Zach stalked past heading towards the entrance.

"I am not a whore!" Bella shrieked chasing Zach down.

"Your family hasn't changed much." Edward observed.

"You already lost once, no sense beating your pride to death. Stay away from Bella." Loretta warned quietly, following the others. They all looked at Gabriel.

"If you can kill Nikel more power to you, but you cant. He has too many allies and you have too few."

Confused the Cullens entered the building. Soon enough they were, once again, speaking with Aro.

"Now the Cullen's have joined the group, how fascinating." Aro laughed, "Carlisle isn't been too long."

"Yes, it has my friend."

"What bring your coven to Italy?"

Quickly, Carlisle explained the circumstances of their visit and Rosalie's death. When he was done Aro spoke silently to his brothers.

"We'll send two investigators. We won't send Jane, even though I know how much you like her." Aro chuckled, "Alec go grab the other two on the fire case." A few minutes later Alec walked back with two beautiful Goth/punk vampires.

"Carlisle meet Aubree and Catherine, they'll be investigating the case. If you can take them to the place of the accident, it would be most helpful." Aro turned to the girls, "You two will go with Carlisle to the states. Report your findings and resolve this problem. Our agreement still stands."

"Yes master." Both bowed, playing submissive.

Soon they were all outside near the cars. Carlisle decided introductions were in order.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my mate Esme, Alice and her mate Jasper, Emmett and Edward."

"Those last two aren't mates?"

"Apparently not…" One cleared her throat, "I'm Aubree, Bree for short, not Aub! This is my twin sister, Catherine, Kat for short."

"Not kitty-Kat." She twitched, "Which doesn't make any freaking sense because Catherine starts with a C and Kat starts with a K."

"Why didn't you just have Kat start with a C as well?"

"Shut up Zach, nobody asked you." Kat growled back.

"No more fighting." Bree ordered.

"Excuse me I'm older."

"But I'm more violent."

"Believe what you want."

"So two sisters were changed at the same time?" Carlisle sounded fascinated, tearing them away from their argument…for now.

"Some vampire changed Kat then she changed me." Bree explained, "We met Alaxandar soon after."

Kat looked at Emmett, "I know how it feels to lose ones mate. Mine was killed hundreds of years ago while we were being hunted by a pastors son and his followers."

"Before Alexandar died he took that son down with him. We never did find that man."

"That might've been for the better. Think of how his life would've changed had your coven found him." Bella said, glancing at Carlisle who stood there stunned.

Bree and Kat shrugged, really not interesting.

"So when are we leaving?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

"After we stop at Zach's to pick up some things." Loretta replied.

"You're coming with? Why?" Esme sounded startled.

"Meet the original heads of our coven. Where they go we go." Nikel stated, his voice slightly disgusted over the fact he had to be by the Cullens.

"Great." Edward grumbled.

"Come on lets go pack so we can get out of this blasted country. I want to see how badly the Americans screwed themselves over in the last six decades." Bree laughed.

"Remember Paris Hilton from around 2000?"

"Yeah…"

"There's a new actress who puts her to shame. Or at least makes her look really, really smart."

"Ouch." Kat laughed, "This is going to be fun."

The Cullen's were now worried. What did they get themselves into?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter its seven pages long…oh boy. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you update my website soon. Thanks for reading!


	8. The bet

I'm back, cheers all around! Thank you to all my reviews!! This is wonderful. I'm going to start typing the Morro story I believe I might even get the first chapter up tonight, who knows. I want everyone who reads this to check out my website /no1schizo because there are some surveys I want help with. If you can I have a review survey at the end of the chapter for you. If you can get on the website there's a link on my profile! Enjoy the chapter. Also I will be posting on the website in the near future the original story of the Soul series, it discludes Bella and the Cullens. Yes I'm aware that's not a word.

Also I would like to state that Aislinn Night, you did not waste my time in fact fueled a much dying flame, a hundred thanks! I love reviews like that, giving me ideas even if I don't use them (yours though will be used in some shape or form in the next chapter)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you have to bring that stupid rat!" Gabriel groaned as they made due with the three extra bedrooms the Cullens had.

Zach shrugged, "Loretta wouldn't let me leave without him."

"Then put it in Loretta's room."

"Cant. Bree said she'd kill me if I ever bring Mittens within a five foot radius of her." Zach denied, "Bree, Kat and Loretta are sharing a room remember. Hey if you want you can tell Bree she has to deal with Mittens. Its your funeral, in fact, please do tell her."

"Shut up, I know they are sharing a room. The real question is why am I sharing a room with you?"

"Because none of us want to 'sleep' in the same room as Bella and Nikel. Kat and Bree are always together, it made for an awkward honeymoon let me tell you, and Loretta refuses to leave Kat. IF you want you can sleep outside. I saw a lovely bear that would make a nice bed."

Gabriel stared at him for a few seconds, "I call the left half o the closet." Gabriel grumbled, staring to unpack.

"We have to share a closet?! Shit, you're dreary cloths will taint my rainbow of fashion!"

"Once again, I'm the gay one?"

Zach didn't get a chance to respond for Nikel came crashing through the door, almost tearing it off the wall, "Meeting downstairs in five minutes. Kat and Bree retook control of our coven."

"Oh great! Rules…" Zach mumbled, putting Mittens in a small cloth carrier.

"You are not bringing that rat to the meeting." Gabriel commanded.

"Why not? He's part of the family."

"No comment." Was all Gabriel said as he walked out the door.

"That was a comment." Zach yelled after him.

"Must you be so loud. He can hear you at a normal volume." Edward complained as he walked past. Nikel stuck out his tongue. Zach simply raised an eyebrow.

"I think he'd die if he lived in our household." Zach decided as they headed to the living room.

"Mhmm…" Nikel agreed, "Maybe we should invite him over for a sleepover once this is over." Zach laughed as they sat down on the couch. Soon everyone was seated even the Cullens. This didn't apply to them but they were curious anyways. The only two standing were Bree and Kat.

"Sit down, shut up and listen." Bree barked, efficiently silencing everyone.

"Earlier we were informed of the last time you and the Cullens were within a close proximity. It means area Zach put your hand down." Kat snarled, "The fighting will stop now. You will not hold a grudge with what happened with the werewolves. We will move on and honor our family."

"Zach, Nikel and Loretta we're mostly talking to you. Lore you will stop threatening the family. Nikel, Zach you know the rules." Bree finished.

"Yes, mother." Zach sarcastically whined.

"Bite me." Bree growled back.

"With pleasure."

"Down Zach, down boy. You don't want to jostle that disgusting rat and kill it."

"Oh my Mittens!" He cried, cuddling the purse-like carrier.

"Why do you have a rat here?" Alice asked, eyeing Zach.

"He's my pet. Don't even think about eating him, especially you, Edward."

"We won't eat your nasty rat. Why do you say especially me?"

Zach shrugged, "I always heard you act like what you eat. I assumed you ate rat and other rodents."

"Zach, what did we just et done saying!?" Bree groaned.

"Oh come on Bree, look at him. He's just so easy to tease."

"Does that make it right?"

"In my book, yes."

"We should've just left him in that desert." Kat muttered before speaking louder, "Drop it, Zach." She took a step towards him threatening. He stuck his tongue out but otherwise silenced himself.

"Who runs your coven?" Esme asked, once everyone quieted down. They sure were a noisy bunch.

"Kat and I share joint power. When we disagree we either get Nikel's opinion or Kat overrules me. Kats technically the real leader but as close twin sisters she's nice enough to share." Bree explained.

"Any other questions?" Kat asked, watching everyone shake their heads, "Good, meeting adjourned…It means over Zach, damn it!"

"Whooo Freedom!" Zach screamed, jumping up off the couch, "Away from the evil tyrant known as Kat!"

"Zach…what is with you? You and Kat use to get along so well." Bree complained.

"She started it with the gay comments." Zach blamed, "You are an awful sister-in-law."

"I'm going to start investigating the woods. If anyone wants to join me, I'm leaving in three minutes." Kat ignored Zach and left the house.

"You hurt her feelings." Nikel teased.

"Kat? Yeah right." Zach snorted, wrapping an arm around Bree. Nobody noticed Loretta leaving the house as well.

Nikel raised an eyebrow at Zach and Bree, "And you told me I was stupid for sticking to one girl."

"I don't remember that…"

"When I was dating Bella…right before the dance…you had three dates…."

"Nope nothing." Nikel growled, knowing Zach was avoiding the topic.

Bree shook her head and walked towards the door to do her job, "Behave boys…and Bella."

She slammed the door.

Zach looked at the couch, "Nobody move a muscle, Mittens escaped."

Bree followed the trail to Kat and Loretta. She found them a few minutes later sitting on a huge rock overlooking a creek and small waterfall. She quietly sat down next to Kat and looked around. The place was beautiful and Green. There was moss everywhere, but it gave the trees a full lush look. The town nearby was small, the Cullens lived on the outskirts.

I thought we were working on the case, not relaxing. I have a bed back at the house for that." Bree smiled, glancing at the two.

"I was but we found this place and started talking about the past. Loretta was just retelling the werewolf fight." Kat replied, watching the crashing water.

"Oh please, continue."

"I was done anyways." Loretta sighed.

"Tell me, what happened with Jamie." Bree whispered.

Loretta exhaled, "He attacked a kid in class. We were too busy with Tabitha's disappearance to hunt and he got too thirty." Her voice grew solemn, "The Volturi found out before even some of us knew what had happened. I was the one to execute him. It was only right, I had begged Kat to change him, I should be the one to take him out.

"The thing that hurt the most, I had the hardest time dealing with was the fact I knew and couldn't do anything. It was one of those things that was fated. I couldn't change it no matter how badly I wanted to. Fat would've found another way. Its like Bella, Edward and Nikel. No matter how badly Edward wants Bella she's fated to Nikel and has been forever. They could never be together and be happy."

"You see more than the future, don't you, Loretta? You see fate. You see the unchangeable, the things that have no decision that just are."

Loretta nodded, "Its so hard to explain what I see. Some I can change, others I cannot. Bree and Zach are fated, that's why Zach felt a need to find his mate. That Alice and Jasper are as well as Carlisle and Esme. Tabitha and Jonathon weren't, neither was Allina and Sam. They were in love." Loretta gave a sad smile, "Jamie and I were fated even though we were so young."

"I always wondered if Alexandar and I were." Kat muttered, bitterly.

"No," Loretta replied, "If you were fated then you would've never healed from his death. You would never want anyone else after he died."

"I don't, Loretta."

"You never know what the future holds."

"You do."

"Wait, wait, wait so you're saying I can't kill Zach or I'll be depressed for eternity! Dam I'm stuck with toilet-ass forever." Bree groaned, the other two raised an eyebrow, "What? He smells like a freshly cleaned toilet."

"He really does…" Kat agreed.

"At least its clean smelling." Loretta laughed, "I think missing Bree drove him insane…well…more insane. He only started dressing like that a year ago."

"And the dress?" Bree questioned.

"That was my idea." Loretta smirked.

"Should've known." Bree mumbled, getting up.

Kat shrugged, "I still think he's a freak but whatever. We should do our job…" She got up as well. Loretta stayed on the rock as the girls wandered around the premises. Carlisle said they found Rosalie around that location, but that was six months ago.

"Do you really think you'll find a scent after so long?" Loretta called from the rock.

"Depends on what we're looking for." Kat replied, "Some supes leave a trail longer than others. IF Its what we think it is, its trail should still be here."

She didn't feel the need to elaborate and Loretta didn't ask. They continued weaving around trees, carefully examining the area for anything at all close to what they thought the suspect would be.

"Kat, come here. Take a whiff of this."

****

-Back at the house-

"What are you two doing?" Bella growled, coming into the living room. Standing on opposite sides of the room were Nikel and Edward, staring at one another.

"Don't throw me off Bella, I'm fighting for my woman." Nikel replied, continuing to stare.

"Excuse me?"

"If I blink first Edward gets to take you on a date."

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe you two assholes made a bet about me without telling me." Bella yelled, glaring at the boys.

"Stop trying to make me flinch with your thoughts, its not going to work." Edward told Nikel, also ignoring Bella's rant, "I can play that game, too."

Kat, Bree and Loretta walked into the house at that point. They glanced in between Edward and Nikel.

"Should I get Gabriel and have him use his secret weapon."

"NO! I don't think I could stand the smell." Nikel declined.

"Your loss." She went upstairs. Kate looked at Bella.

"Well, aren't you troublesome." She commented, as she started to follow Loretta, "Tell me who wins."

Bella sighed, Kat was doing a pretty good job making her feel unwelcome. Why did this always happen to her?

* * *

Who will win cast your vote! Yes I'm aware it was a lot of talking!


	9. Powers

Its been a very long time since I've updated, but never fear for I haven't given up on this story. Tainted Soul is a different topic all together though, sadly. I, now, work full time and I'm going to school so my updating will be sketchy but I will update. I will finish! I love the Bendigs too much not to. Check out their website at freewebs. Com / no1schizo /

There is another website that will take you to my original story that I will start posting chapters to on that site. Thank you for reading and not giving up on me!

* * *

I feel like I'm missing something." Bree commented. Kat, Loretta, and Alice nodded their heads in agreement.

Nikel stood, banging, on the door that lead to the room Bella and him shared. Bella, apparently, locked him out. He was being polite and not breaking down the door. What a sweetie.

"I think Nikel lost the bet with Edward." Kat laughed, watch the scene, amused.

"Sounds likely. Darn I wanted to take Bella shopping. Now she's locked in her room." Alice pouted.

"Shopping?" Kat replied instantly excited, "I wanna go shopping!"

"Really." Alice was just as enthusiastic.

"Lets get some shoes." Bree decided.

"I'll go get my credit card and tell my husband." Alice skipped off.

"I suppose I should tell Zach." Bree sighed, walking away. Loretta disappeared not in the mood to shop. That left Kat, standing in the hallway alone...except for the still yelling Nikel. Kat watched as Bella finally opened the door and let him in. Loretta's words came back to her. 'No matter how bad Edward wants Bella she's fated to Nikel.'

"Bella?" Kat called, stopping her from shutting the door, "Would you like to go shopping with Bree, Alice and I?"

She knew Bella was stunned by the question. She hadn't been the nicest to the poor girl.

"I better not. Nikel and I need to talk."

"Fuck!" She heard Nikel yell from inside the room. Rolling her eyes, Bella shut the door. Kat turned and always smacked into Emmett as he trudged down the hallway.

"Sorry." She apologized, with a guilty smile.

Emmett just shrugged, "no harm." He continued on, not saying anything else. Kat watched him for a moment, noting he seemed quite upset. In the end she decided trying to talk to him might make the matter worse and let it drop.

She walked downstairs to see the others already waiting.

"Esme wants to come too!" Alice cheered, before racing out the house.

"Okay, who fed her crack?" Bree muttered as they followed her out.

Upstairs, Bella and Nikel were having their own little staring contest. Finally Nikel dropped his head in silent defeat. He knew Bella was upset with him.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Do you even know why you're apologizing?"

"Because I lost?"

Bella sighed, shaking her head, "No Nikel, though I could kill you for that as well. I'm mad that you made a fucking bet about me! You didn't even ask..."

"He's just soo...obnoxious. I did it without thinking. He was standing there all smart ass mister goody-goody. Honestly, I didn't think I'd lose."

She groaned, "That's not good enough, Nikel. Now I have to spend an evening with Edward…by myself. Hmm…Maybe I can get it through his stubborn skull all we can be is friends." Bella now looked thoughtful. Nikel took that as his signal he was forgive and relaxed.

-**Three hours later-**

"I love the shoes you bought!" Alice gushed to Bree as they entered the house.

"Yeah but that dress is to die for."

"Are they…discussing clothes?" Zach asked Nikel in awe.

"Horrifying." He agreed, concentrating on his video game.

"When did you set that up?" Kat questioned plopping down on the couch behind the boys who were on the floor.

"About an hour ago. Bella said I should do something besides bother Edward."

"So Jasper said we could set up one of the game systems." Zach added.

"I think he's a closet gamer."

"And you're a closet monkey, who cares?"

"You wound me, Kat." Nikel announced putting a hand over his heard.

Kat snorted, closing her eyes in an attempt to ignore him. Bree walked into the living room as well putting down her bag.

"Does that say Victoria Secret?" Zach's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Alice was quite convincing."

"You'll have to model it later."

"Gag me." Gabriel muttered, waltzing in with a bowl of Cheerios.

"Proof he's gay." Loretta laughed following behind.

"Loretta, shut up!" Gabriel snarled.

"Somebody's cranky." She taunted.

"Both of you, silence is of virtue." Kat snapped, opening on eye to glare at them. Gabriel rolled his eyes but wisely didn't speak. Kat had a nasty temper.

"Finally some silence within the Bendig family." Edward sighed, appearing by the door.

"What can we do for you cock-sucker I mean uh…Edward?" Zach asked in his politest tone. Kat sighed.

"My family was wondering if we could know Kat and Bree's powers." He chose to pay no heed to the comment Zach made.

Bree glanced at Kat and nodded, "Works for me. Meet us outside in five minutes and we'll show you what we can do."

Nikel spoke as soon as Edward left, "Do we have to show up? We already know what you can do."

"I'd like to see it." Bella whispered from the doorway.

"As you should as one of the family." Kat replied, "Bella, can I speak with you for a minute outside?"

Bella glanced at Nikel, who nodded reassuringly.

"Uh sure."

Together they left the house. Kat turned towards Bella.

"I want to apologize for my behavior these past few days. I took things out on you that wasn't your fault. I had no right. I hope you can forgive me someday."

The door opened and everyone walked out. Kat looked annoyed her moment was ruined and Bella just looked stunned.

"Stop staring at me, spawn of Satan!"

"Gabriel taunt my daughter and you shall suffer." Kat hissed.

"Like I haven't heard that before." He grumbled.

"Anyways…" Kat turned towards the Cullens, getting back on task, "First we'd like to say this because we can't really show it."

"Kat and I, since we're twins have a special-"

"communication. We can mind talk, but-"

"Only to each other."

"Now for our real power."

"I shall go first." Bree stated, stepping forward.

One moment they were outside the Cullen house next they were in what looked like a dollhouse.

"Wow." Esme gasped.

"what?" Bella asked, "She didn't do anything yet."

"my power doesn't work with you?" Bree sounded stunned.

"We knew her mind was protected but not to this extent." Nikel said.

Bree's illusion disappeared.

"Fascinating." Kat breathing to the revelation of Bella's powers.

"I am an illusionist. Anything my mind thinks of you can experience. Since I'm not always based in reality psychics have trouble seeing me."

"that explains one of you." Alice muttered.

"What's your power Kat?" Carlisle asked, now curious.

"You cannot see my future either because this form is just one of many."

With that she flashed into a kitten.

"Aww isn't she just adorable." Zach cooed walking over to her. Kat rolled her eyes and flashed into a saber-toothed tiger. She opened her mouth to show him her razor sharp teeth and roared.

"Oh…jeez! What did you eat, road kill? Anyone got a toothbrush?"

Kat turned back into a human and leveled him with a glare. He shrugged. Bree just shook her head at the two.

"If Loretta wasn't next to me, I'd say she ate her and it was the stench of evil on her breathe."

Kat wheeled around to look at him, "That's it Pansy boy, I am so going T-Rex on your ass."

"Not again." Was all he said before taking off into the wood, Kat in Dino form hot on his trail.

"This happened often?" Esme asked, staring where they were last seen.

Bree nodded, "More times than I can count. I don't know why she doesn't just eat him."

"Because that would be convenient." Zach muttered.

"Kat! Get your ass back here, we have one more thing we must explain!" Bree yelled into the woods, "Nikel, give her a head rush."

"Oh hell no. The last time I did that I ended up in the most awkward position…and I don't mean in a good awkward position."

"Shut up Nikel." Bella said under her breathe. He smiled at her sweetly, as Kat reappeared. Gabriel no where in sight.

"Where's the pansy?" Loretta questioned, smirking for she already knew.

"Don't worry about it." Kat grinned, "Now for what we were going to tell you. We were, actually, about to call you all together anyways. We found out what killed Rosalie."

Everyone stared at the twins sharply. The twin were staring at each other having a silent conversation.

"Has anyone ever met a witch before?"

* * *

Please Please Please don't give up on me now. Review!


	10. A talk with Emmett

Sorry it took so long to update. I lost all my notes so I had to wing what I was originally going to write. I also started all new classes and its INSANE! To top it all off I found out i'm losing my job so I've been busy helping close one of the KB Toys stores. It sucks! Oh well it gives me more time to update.

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of a Deadman

* * *

Everyone looked at each other, though nobody spoke. Kat rolled her eyes; Bree let out a sigh.

"Okay, does anybody know anything about witches?" Bree asked, trying to prompt an answer.

Once again, everyone looked awkwardly at one another. Finally, Zach cleared his throat, "Well, they have green skin, pointy hats and they melt if water touches them…oh oh and they're always after little dogs!"

Kat groaned, "No Zach, that's the Wizard of Oz's version of the witch, not a real witch…Idiot."

Zach threw his hands up defensively, "hey everyone was thinking it, I just said it."

Edward shook his head, "Nobody was thinking that; trust me."

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND!"

"Zach, your mind isn't even worth entering."

Kat began to rub her temple, "Will you two shut up, especially you Zach."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Care to explain since nobody has a legitimate idea."

"Witches live in family, much like vampires, called covens. You are born a witch, you can not train to become one. There are five family of witches: Brington, Shale, Frer, Mortin, and Pentil. The Frer family usually uses spells in the element of fire."

Everyone's eyes widened. "So you think it's a witch who's doing this," Alice whispered, "Why?"

Kat shrugged, "Witches are not very social creatures, in fact, they pretty much hate everyone and everything except each other. We know it's a witch, we caught the magic scent that unique to them."

Bree nodded, "Usually they stay to the shadows away from supernatural world news but if it's a lone witch acting on their own…"

"It could cause a lot of problems." Edward finished, understanding.

The twins nodded. Nobody spoke for a moment, all lost in their own thoughts. A witch was killing off vampires, but why? Of course, they didn't expect the twins to know that answer. Now though they had a basis, somewhere to start, to avenge Rosalie.

"Well, if that's it, I'm going to leave." Nikel said, as he started to walk away.

"Yes, that's all for now." Kat confirmed.

Nikel suddenly stopped, "I'm afraid to ask but…where's Gabriel?"

Kat smirked while Loretta laughed. Even Alice chuckled, "Oh he's…hanging around."

"By that you mean?"

On that note, Gabriel came marching out of the woods, a rip in his Armani pants, "You frickin gave me a wedgie and left me hanging in a tree!"

Kat broke out laughing, "Yeah that sounds like something I'd do. What did we learn? Don't mess with my daughter, you overgrown gorilla!"

With a undignified huff, Gabriel took off for the house to change.

"Well I know where Nikel and Zach learned most of the idiocy." Bella muttered.

"Yep we trained them well." Bree beamed.

The Cullens all shook their head, though Emmett actually cracked a small smile, their insanity was kind of amusing. Slowly everyone disassembled to do other things.

An hour later, Edward and Emmett heard some loud music coming from outside. Curious they went out to investigate. There they found Zach, Nikel, Bella, Bree and Kat. Loretta and Gabriel were strangely absent. The song they were singing and dancing to was probably the most horrid yet.

Nikel and Bella were together doing some inappropriate club dancing, as Nikel sang.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet  
__My Girlfriend's gotta have itShe's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots,  
Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell._

Next the them, Zach and Bree were pretty much doing the same thing.

_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!_

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Both groups were keeping the beat extremely well. It would've actually been interesting to watch had they not known them and if it was Bella grinding with Nikel.

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say_

_No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Kat, ironically, threw out some cat calls as they danced. Loretta showed up shaking her head.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life_

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!_

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

Once the song was done everyone cheered and jumped around. A hip hop song came on next and Zach went immediately into dance mode.

"Hey Cullens you joining?" Bree teased.

"I'm going back inside, I just wanted to see what that infernal racket was." Edward growled, heading towards the door.

"Oh he enjoyed the strip tease dance and he knows it." Loretta teased, as Edward kept walking. Emmett shook his head and headed into the forest.

Curious, Kat disappeared to follow him. Nikel and Zach exchanged glances, " She's not going to try the comforting thing is she? Because she's really bad at that." Zach nodded in agreement.

Kat trekked through the forest, following Emmetts trail. After 50 years with the Volturi she was an excellent tracker. It wasn't long before she caught up to him standing in the clearing they had been searching earlier.

"We found her here." Emmett whispered, collapsing on the grass, kneeling. Kat carefully walked towards him and knelt next to him. She didn't touch him, just sat beside him, looking ahead.

"My mate was killed many years ago, before our coven was even started. Even now, I can still see his face, remember the way he use to speak to me. He saved my life, I was a brand new vampire same with Bree and we had no idea how to hide ourselves in a town where everyone was hunting for vampires."

"Will the pain ever ease?"

" It will never go away, no, but it will become bearable. I can think and speak of Alexandar without falling apart. I can even be in the same room as the man who killed him and not slit his throat."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, we know it was Carlisle who did it. I was there, I watched Alexandar be burned to death and I couldn't help him. I knew Carlisle had been bitten but in my resentment I left them there to rot. I suppose it was for the best, he revolutionized how some vampires ate. I cannot hold ill will against him, Alexandar on some level ruined his life as well."

"That's noble of you."

She smiled, "it will be different for you though, we'll kill this witch. I'll be damned of the consequences."

"Consequences?" He asked confused.

"Witches belong to Covens, even ones that leave for awhile still belong. By killing this witch, we'll be killing a member of the Frer coven, a very powerful coven. It could start a war or they may demand restitution."

"How can they? This witch killed vampires."

"Its their law, if we catch her they are to be the ones to judge and condemn her. If I catch her though, I'll kill her. Nobody should lose their mate."

Emmett stared at Kat for a minute, surprised by her change in demeanor, "Rose…she was my world….the reason I'm a vampire. I was mauled by a bear and dying and she saved me. I just let her die!"

"Blame wont bring her back, trust me. I always thought I could've saved Alexandar but now I realize I would've just gotten myself killed, which would've killed Bree. Or I could've killed Carlisle for killing Alexandar. See what one decision can change. it's a wonder Loretta hasn't gone insane."

"She's like a daughter to you isn't she."

Kat nodded, "I couldn't deny her anything. She was turned on accident and we were suppose to kill her, but she didn't act like an eight year old. She was so mature I couldn't bear to kill her, plus she was powerful. When she first met Jamie she begged us to change him for her. She knew he was going to be hers. I couldn't deny her, I changed him, which damned my fate…and Bree. The Volturi came to kill them and we made a deal. Bree and I would go in exchange if they let them live."

"You've had an interesting life."

"Well I am over 400 years old, and let me tell you some days I feel it. I grow weary of this life. If it wasn't for Bree, I would've killed myself long ago."

"Bree doesn't grow weary too?"

"Bree had Zach. When we were in Volturi she had the hope to going back to him. If I die Bree dies, if Bree dies, I die. We are connected, no wonder they're has never been vampire twins before."

"Thank you for sharing your story with me, I really didn't want to be alone but I can't stand the pity and people pretending they understand."

"If you ever need to talk again, I'm around. I'm not always an idiot you know. Nikel and Zach make me like that I swear.

Emmett laughed and stood up. Smiling Kat joined him. They both looked out before them.

"Honor the dead by remembering them. You can't bring them back, but at least you can always keep them in your heart.

* * *

I hope this chapter was worth it. The next will have the enemy in it! We're nearing the end of Completed Soul! Its sad but good as well.


	11. A witch a witch!

First off I'd like to state don't freak; Emmett and Kat are not going to be together in this story. They will, however, because of their connected pain become friends. A warning now, the next chapter might have some torture if you will. I'm not sure how graphic it will be because I keep changing how I want to do the chapter. Lets just say Kat gets a little upset. And for those of you wondering, the chapter before the epilogue or the epilogue itself will have Edward and Bella's "date". More like her angry at him the whole time…or maybe not hahahahaha.

I decided this chapter will be for my amusement. They haven't found the witch yet, but they will by the end or maybe middle…don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

"Love you!"

That statement was followed by a crunching noise of two boulders colliding. Quickly following that was a crashing noise of someone going flying through the air and landing on a pile of trees.

"Zach, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" Bree asked, as he loped back over to her side.

"God, bitch remind me never to be romantic with you again. JEEZ!"

Bree nodded, "It would probably be for the best. Hey when did you decide to be romantic anyways. Hell when you asked me to date you, you wrote date me out in human corpses."

"They tasted delicious."

"Will you two please shut up!" Gabriel yelled.

The Cullens and the Bendigs were trekking through the woods trying to follow the erratic trail of the witch. The poor Cullens were still trying to get use the Bendigs undignified chatter.

"I agree with Gabriel, the topic is disgusting." Edward muttered.

"Ugh vegetarians." Nikel grumbled, under his breath, knowing they could hear him. Bella smacked him in the back of the head, "OW! What the hell is wrong with you women today, is it national be-a-bitch PMS day!

Loretta pulled a small calendar out of her pocket and pointed at the date, "Actually it is."

Zach walked over to her, "Wait let me see that, that looks like Kat writing."

Loretta crammed it back in her pocket, "See with your eyes not with your hands, you caught your glimpse."

"Give it to me Lore!"

"Fine." She kicked him right between the legs, "I let you have it, anything else you request."

Zach's voice came out a squeak, "I'm good."

Gabriel sighed, "Where's Allina when you need her?"

Nikel laughed thinking back when Loretta use to torment Sam and Allina grabbed her by the hair to make her stop. Nikel suddenly snapped his fingers. He walked over to Loretta and grabbed her by the hair.

"Stop it okay?" He growled using the same words as Allina.

"You have one second to let go."

"Oh, come on, you gave into Allina."

"Times up." Loretta grabbed Nikel and bit him right on the arm. Letting go he shook his arm to get the stinging to stop.

"Bella, I suggest you control your husband before he loses his arm." She glanced down, "Or any other important body pieces."

"Kat, can't you give her a time out!" Nikel whined.

"I could if it wasn't so amusing."

Esme cleared her throat, "I hate to ruin this…um...family moment, but if we want any chance of catching this witch, we're going to need to be a bit more quiet."

Carlisle and Jasper nodded in agreement. Kat and Bree looked at each other before nodding. Before anyone could really comprehend what happened, duck tape appeared on all the boys faces.

"Now we have silence." Kat smiled.

"Why did you add Gabriel in?" Alice asked.

Bree shrugged, "He's annoying."

Nikel and Zach glared before reaching to remove it. After a couple tries they realized it was one of Bree's illusions and they were stuck with it. Sullen they sat down and refused to move. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and waited patiently for Bree to get bored and let him go.

"Well," Edward said, "At least they're quiet."

Bella nodded, "I actually agree with Edward on this one; Keep it up Bree."

Loretta grabbed Nikel and Zach by their collars and started dragging them along as they continued walking.

"Bree, did you call the Frer Coven?" Kat asked.

Bree rolled her eyes, "Of course I did they'll be here tomorrow. We have to keep her alive until then…Kat."

"Damn. You said alive right not unbeaten?"

Emmett almost laughed at that. Kat was definitely in an ass kicking mood. Suddenly, Bree growled, followed by Kat. Everyone else stopped. With barely a glance, the boys were released from their illusion of duck tape and Loretta let go of them, allowing them to collapse to the ground.

"Not far up ahead," Kat began in a low vampire speed whisper, "We can smell her. Edward try to read her mind see what she's doing right now."

Edward went quiet for a minute, "She's thinking about her next target. She goes after extraordinarily beautiful vampire females thinking its not fair to the rest of the world they exist."

"She's killing vampires because she's jealous," Emmett hissed, furious.

Bree shrugged, "never said it'd be a good reason."

"Okay so she's distracted," Kat said, getting back on task, "Okay here's the plan with this many of us she's blast fire instead of combusting from the inside that'd take too long."

A few moments later the group approached the target. Jasper started out sending waves of calm in her direction. Edward carefully read her mind, waiting for a shift in thoughts. With a nod everyone jumped out from where they surrounded her.

The witch was more experienced than they thought. Blocking her true thoughts as soon as they appeared she sent a blast of fire around the whole circle. Jasper's influenced appeared to have no effect. Luckily for them Bella had a force field up protecting them from the fire blast. The fire stopped as soon as Bree had her locked in an illusion. She began dodging as if they were physically attacking her. Bree smiled.

"Ninja's attack." She muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Nikel approached as close as he dared to go and collapsed her with a swift mental blow to the brain. They waited a couple of seconds before approaching her making sure she was really knocked out. Emmett grabbed her by the hair and drug her through the woods back to the house.

As they walked, Zach ran out them dancing, "Ding Dong the witch is dead, which witch, the wicked witch," As soon as the house came into view he took off running, "Mittens guess what!"

"Idiot," Bree sighed, "Emmett chain her up to that tree, will ya? Kat and I are going to grab some wards to keep her powers wrapped."

A half hour later, they had a tied up, warded and a very much awake witch to deal with.

"Let me go you blood sucking fiends!"

"Ugh I'm so not in the mood," Bella, who was on babysitting duty at the moment growled, "Nikel?"

"With pleasure." He knocked her back out.

Bella smiled, "I figured she can stay out cold until Kat wants her awake."

"Yeah…I'm worried about that, I think Kat might kill her."

Bella shrugged, "She's a big girl she can take care of herself."

Back in the house, Kat was scheming, what else was new. With her was Emmett and Jasper. Quietly they went into Zach and Gabriel's room and grabbed Mittens. Zach was being distracted by Jasper while Kat and Emmett 'played' with Mittens.

"Wow, that turned out better than I thought. Zach's going to freak."

Loretta waltzed into the bathroom, "Oh my Satan, what did you do to Mittens?"

"I hate Mittens, Loretta sorry it was required." Kat smiled.

"You tortured him."

"Yeah but image in Zach's face when he sees." Emmett replied, picking up the rodent.

Loretta tilted her head then smirked, "You win, I want to watch this." She disappeared downstairs. Shrugging, Emmett and Kat made their way down the steps and released Mittens into the living room where Zach was.

"Hey Loretta why are you smirking like that. Its kind of creeping me out." Zach yelled before looking down at Mittens who scrambled over to him, "Oh my fucking…what the hell happened to you Mittens you're…you're….PINK!"

Kat and Emmett looked around innocently, "whats going on?"

"Mitten's is Pink, who did this! My poor rat, now he looks…"

"Like a girl? A boy looking like a girl where have a seen this before." Kat laughed, looking at Zach.

"YOU!" His voice was almost demonic as he pointed at her, "You shall pay!!!"

Zach disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Here, you'll want this." Loretta stood next to Kat holding out a crowbar. With a raised eyebrow, she took it.

Zach reappeared after a moment, "Now its war! Crowbar game ON!"

He ran at her, casually sidestepping him, she whacked him in the back of the head sending him flying out the door, Loretta just opened.

"Come on Zach, get up. I'll kick your ass!"

"You defiled Mittens!"

Nikel and Bella, who were standing outside glanced at one another horrified, "Is it just me or does that sound really wrong."

Nikel nodded wide eyed.

Bree walked out the door, "Both of you, chill."

Glaring at one another, they dropped their crowbars. Bree rolled her eyes. The Cullens stood inside the doorway watching them. A groan halted all conversation. Apparently the witch woke up once again.

Smirking, Kat approached her, leaving Zach alone. She stopped barely a foot away from her.

"What's your name, witch?"

"Fuck you!"

Kat's smile became much more sinister. She lightly grabbed one of the girls shoulders and gave a brief squeeze. A pop was heard before she screamed.

"I believe I asked you a question and its response was nonnegotiable."

"Marie." she panted out through the pain.

"Okay Marie, here's what's going to happen. I wont kill you, I think your coven will do that for me. However you caused a great deal of pain upon the vampire world and I must not let that go unpunished."

* * *

So what did you think? Kat's gone into scary mode, defending a friend. Please be kind and review, thanks!


	12. Stupid Gabriel

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its more serious than any of my other chapters but I tried to add some adorable (meaning funny) moments in as well. Emmett and Kat are not going to date in this story though to some it seems kind of hinted. Its for your own interpretation. Yes the beginning is a kind of torture of Marie. I don't think I made it too bad though. It takes up the whole first page and a half. Don't forget to check out my website, there's some survey's there on what I should do next.

Also I'd like to say I will be reposting Tainted Soul as soon as Completed Soul is done. One chapter left of Completed Soul after this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own this plot and the OC's.

* * *

"Okay Marie, here's what's going to happen. I wont kill you, I think your coven will do that for me. However you caused a great deal of pain upon the vampire world and I must not let that go unpunished." Kat whispered, the sinister smile on her face never leaving. It was not a comforting sight.

She didn't notice everyone was outside now watching. She didn't pay attention to Nikel and Bella retreating to stand by the other vampires. She didn't take in the fact everyone was completely silent waiting to see what she'd do. She did, however, see the fear that shown through Marie's eyes; the taste of panic coming off her.

Quietly, she reached out to the witch. Instead of touching her she snapped her chains, letting her fall unceremoniously to the grass. She stepped back, the wards were still on her so Kat didn't worry about being attacked. The witch couldn't remove the wards herself only the person who put them on could.

Regrouping her thoughts Marie stood up and made an attempt to run. Like she could outrun a Vampire anyways. Carelessly, Kat stuck out her foot, kicking it into Marie's leg. A sickening snap was heard followed by a howl of pain. She dropped to the ground, the bone protruding out from her leg.

Kat approached her and grabbed her by the hair, dangling her up to her level, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet."

They were shocked when Marie spat in Kat's face. Once again dropping her she lifted her arm to wipe her face with her sleeve. Behind her she could hear Bree speak quietly to the others.

"You don't have to leave. Witch blood is the only blood besides werewolf that holds no appeal for us. We think its because of the magic in their blood acts like a poison."

Kat smirked, that was true. That's why she could torture her without the worry of accidentally sucking her dry. Focusing back on the witch she was amused to find her trying to crawl away using only one arm and leg. Her left leg was useless as well as the shoulder Kat popped out earlier.

"They never learn…" She muttered to herself, walking the short distance to the witch. She stomped her foot, like a three year old throwing a fit…right on Marie's already broken leg, shoving the bone back into her skin. Continuing she stepped on the other leg, making sure she couldn't get up at all.

"I wish I could use fire on you but sadly you need to stay alive. Oh don't worry, you wont bleed to death…at least you wont before your coven gets here to take your sorry ass away from my sight." Kat crouched down and roughly grabbed Marie's chin, "But you don't need to fret I'll make sure you'll know the pain you caused the Vampire world."

Transforming her hand into a claw she slightly scraped her nails down the witches back, enough to be painful but bled little. Smirking she made a cut on both of her cheeks as well. Moving her hand up she slashed right across her left eye. Blood gushed out of the wound, blinding the her victim.

Shifting her claw back into a hand she grabbed a knife from the boots she was wearing. Smiling she cut the witches hair, which is one of their most prize possessions, right near her head. Grabbing the locks she flung them into the wind. Marie watched in horror, tears streaming down her face as she let out random screams and sobs.

Witches use their hair for many of their spells. If one was to get a hold of another witches hair, they could make spells to use against that witch. Kat almost laughed, knowing this. Stepping back she looked at her handy work. She knew if she continued the witch might actually die.

"Nikel, knock her out for now. I don't want to hear her whining."

Nodding, he threw a mental blow at her. Bella started forward to chain her back up.

"Don't bother." Kat hissed, "Let her lay there. If she tries to move, we'll just hear her scream."

She stalked away from the witch, past all the other who were watching her and into the house. Everyone else stood outside not sure what to do or even think.

"That…erm…was interesting." Bella finally said.

Emmett glared at the woman who murdered his wife, "She had it coming. I don't regret what Kat did, I only wish I was strong enough to do it myself."

Bree sighed, "I better go talk to her. Kat's probably distressed right." She noticed the confused stares, "Kat's good at torture, she's even better when she's allowed to eventually kill the victim. Out of fear of blood-loss death she didn't even get close to what she could actually do. Though she's good at it, she really doesn't like to do it. Her anger gets the best of her sometimes. I think she thought she was avenging Alexandar too, because this…witch kills vampires mates too. Also she wanted to help her new found friend." She said the last part with a small smile on her face.

"I'll go." was all Emmett said as he turned and strolled into the house. Following Kat's scent he was surprised to end up in the attic. He glanced around not seeing the punk-goth anywhere. A movement in the corner caught his attention. A small black cat meowed quietly as it slowly approached him. Smiling he bent down and picked her up.

"Kat…why are you a…cat?"

She shot him a droll look that obviously said, 'do you think I can answer?'

He chuckled, "Right you can't answer. I guess I'm sticking with Yes or No questions, eh?"

She rolled her eyes. He sat down, unconsciously petting her.

"I guess I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me and Rosalie. I miss her a lot but I…Anyways, I'm sure you let some anger out on that too. Do you ever feel like maybe Alexandar would've wanted you to move on? You know, like not spend all your time missing him."

Kat jumped out of his arms and transformed back into her normal form. She sat down next to Emmett, "I thought about it every once in awhile. I guess I've never really had anyone to talk to about it. I've never met a vampires before who's lost their mate. Most vampires aren't sociable, anyways. Do you think Rosalie would want you to move on?"

"Nope."

Kat shot him a look and he laughed.

"You would've had to met her. I'm sure eventually she would've wanted me to be happy or something but right now…she would want me to mourn her, remember her. I will remember her though, for the rest of my existence. I even thought briefly about the Volturi but I remember when Edward left Bella for the first time and how well that turned out. I couldn't do that to my family."

"Good. I hate the vampires that come asking for death. It always angered me, if I could go on without my love, it was possible. I didn't know at the time though, my love for Alexandar wasn't an impossible-to-break fated love. I worry about Loretta, her love for Jamie was. His death…his death by her hands must be destroying her. I couldn't possible blame her for…"

"You don't have to say it, I know. Jasper can feel her pain."

Kat stood up, "Well I'm not one to sit around feeling sorry for myself. Lets go, the Frer coven will be here soon. With any luck they'll let me kill her."

Laughing at her obvious enjoyment he followed her downstairs where his family was congregating in the living room. The Bendigs where no where to be seen.

"Why is the house so quiet I'm scared." Emmett teased flopping down on the couch.

"Zach convinced the rest of them to play Scrabble but for some reason Bella said they had to play in the woods." Carlisle explained, slightly confused.

"Did Zach convince them or did he persuade them." Kat asked, heading for the door.

"Convince, Loretta threatened him when he started to use his power." Alice giggled as if the girls comment was most amusing.

"They probably didn't want to destroy Esme's wonderful house."

"Again." Edward muttered rudely.

"Again?" She replied perplexed.

"Zach drove his car through our house before they left down."

"Oh...now that sounds like something Zach would do."

"Why would they destroy the house?" Jasper asked, ignoring Edwards comment.

"Zach gets a little….defensive with certain words."

She barely got those words out when from the window you could see Gabriel flying through the air. With their advanced hearing they could hear the yelling.

"That's not a word you lying conniving piece of shit!" Zach hissed smacking Gabriel into the ground.

"Stipend means allowance you ignoramus!" He spat out in between punches

"Stop using made up words!"

Bella appeared next to them, "Zach really, it's a word."

"Oh…well then." He turned and walked away back to the game.

Gabriel grumbled, "Must we go through this ever time its my turn."

"If you used smaller and more common words we wouldn't have this problem" Bella reminded him.

Still grumbling he kicked a pink piece of clothing laying on the ground, sending it flying. Too late he realized it was heavier than a normal piece of clothing and it squeaked as it flew.

"Oh my God…you just killed Mittens."

"Bella I swear you saw nothing."

"Damn straight I saw nothing. I don't want any part in this."

"What the hell was that rodent doing out here anyways?"

"Zach wanted to give him fresh air. Apparently your room stinks of gayness."

Loretta appeared before him, eyes wide, teeth clenched.

"Uh hey Loretta…"

"You die now."

"Chill Loretta, It was an accident. Gabriel's just an idiot."

"Bella, he just bunted Mittens like a football. He flew fifty feet into the air and a hundred yards away."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"BELLA!" Gabriel screamed. She shrugged.

Kat waltzed outside, "Loretta, freeze. No killing Gabriel, okay? He's useful…erm…he's helpful erm…you just can't kill him okay."

Loretta sulked, "Fine…"

"Thanks Kat, you really know how to make a person feel special."

"well, Gabriel, I only work with what you give me."

Her head spun the driveway as the Cullen's exited their house and the rest of the Bendigs joined them in the front yard. A car stopped a few feet away from them and out came three witches: two females and one male.

They didn't say a word just walked over their knocked out comrade. They looked over her for a few moments.

"She's been brutalized." The male observed, glaring at them.

"Wonderful deduction Sherlock." Kat griped, "you witches astound me with your power of observation."

"Kat…" Bree hissed.

"Hold your tongue dead one."

"Don't tell me what to do I'm way older than you." Kat snapped, "All you said was not to kill her. She's still alive. I hope though you kill her to prevent this from happening again. Next time the Volturi will make sure to get more involved."

He glowered at the threat but otherwise shut is mouth. With a nod to the other two, they lifted the girl into the car making her look like a ragged doll.

"Do we have your word that this is taken care of?" Bree demanded when the man turned around the face them.

He hesitated for a minute, "Yes."

"Say it. You know what I mean."

He growled lightly, "I, Rayne Frer, swear that this matter will be resolved and you will never hear from or about Marie Frer again."

Bree nodded. The witches took their leave.

"You know." Nikel said, "that was very anticlimactic."

"What were you hoping for?" Bella replied.

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe they'd slit her throat in front of us or something."

Kat rolled her eyes, "They have a protocol for out of control witches that they follow."

"At least its over now." Emmett whispered. The rest of the Cullen's nodded.

Nikel slipped an arm around Bella, "I guess now we go home."

The Bendigs all nodded.

Edward smirked, "Actually I believe I have a date with Bella first."

"Damn." Was all Bella could say.

Zach suddenly was looking around, "Hey um has anyone seen Mittens? I brought him out earlier to get some fresh air."

Bella, Loretta, Kat and Gabriel all shrugged not looking at each other. Everyone else shook their heads no.

Zach's eyes widened, "holy…shit…Those damn witches stole my rat! REVENGE!"

Kat groaned.

* * *

The next chapter is the last chapter and it will be Edward and Bella's date as well as the Bendigs goodbye. Please Review!

R.I.P Mittens: He will be dearly missed.


	13. The Bendigs split up Finale

So the tallies are in for where Bella and Edward are going on their "date". Drum roll please!

Boat: 1 vote  
Dance: 1 vote  
Meadow: 2 votes  
Play: 2 votes

So it's a tie, because of that they're going to do both, ha-ha! A lot of people didn't really care apparently, though I did hear from my cousin that the poll I had set up was only working half-assed. I'm not exactly sure what that means and Leah's not known for really telling me things. Anyways I really hope you enjoy the last chapter of Completed Soul.

Don't forget to check out my website, its listed on my profile to vote on what I write next.

THERE WILL NOT BE SEQUEL TO THIS! I MIGHT PUT IN SIDE-STORY OR TWO BECAUSE I KNOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE WONDERING BY THE END OF THIS ABOUT CERTAIN CHARACTERS. OTHER THAN THAT THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER FULL-FLEDGED STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any songs, however I known this particular plot as well as Zach, Bree, Kat, Nikel, new-Bella, Gabriel, Loretta. I also own the witch and of course, Mittens. Lol any other OC I forgot to mention or whatever as well.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Edward and Bella left the house in his brand new Volvo. Edward asked her to dress nice so here she sat in a beautiful full length Black skirt with a silver spiral going around it. Her shirt was, of course, also black, long sleeve that had a box shaped neck line. The middle had a lace that criss-crossed and a single bow on the arms. Her shoes were knee high, high-hell black boots. She wore a simple black choker with a diamond dangling off it. Her black and Red hair was pulled back in a complex bun, courtesy of Alice, that hid a lot of her Red highlights.

Edward wore a simple black tux. If Bella was in an admitting mood she'd say he looked quite handsome, too bad she wasn't. They've been on the road for an hour and the ride has been utterly silent.

Finally Bella sighed, "Where are we going Edward?"

He smiled his famous crooked smile, "You'll have to wait, I'm not giving it away."

She groaned, "You might as well tell me. One you know I hate surprises and two the only reason I'm doing this is because of my stupid husband."

"Can you try to be polite to me today?"

She sulked against the seat, "Anything is possible. How much further…Edward?"

"twenty minutes at this speed." He answered politely.

Bella took a deep breath, "I'm sorry if I'm being rude to you all the time Edward but it's the only way. You can't seem to get it into your head that we could be friends but nothing more."

Edward didn't answer. After a moment, Bella let out another sigh and stopped talking.

At last, they arrived at their destination. Getting out Bella looked up to realize it was a live theatre.

"You're talking me to a show?" She was almost excited now. Its hard to see works of art when you live with idiots. Allina and Tabitha were the only two sane enough to enjoy it with her…besides Gabriel that is.

"Yes, they have a play of Romeo and Juliet right now and I thought you'd like to see it."

Bella wasn't quite sure how to react to that. She was positive Edward was trying to bring her human memories back to the forefront. Shaking her head, she followed him inside. They watched the play in awe. Though she didn't want to admit it she loved it.

Afterwards, instead of heading towards Edwards car, he took her into the woods. Confused, Bella followed as they ran for two hours through woods and cities. When they stopped Bella realized they were just outside of Forks. Motioning her to continue to follow they ended up at their meadow from all those years before.

"Edward…"

"I just wanted to talk, Bella. Without your family around, without all the insanity."

"The play was beautiful, thank you for taking me to it."

He smiled at her, "I was glad we could go."

He sat down on the grass and patted a spot for Bella to sit next to him. After a moment hesitation she obeyed.

Together they sat there enjoying the moment.

"Bella, I need to say this." he waited until she looked at him, "I understand that you don't love me anymore. When I left you, I created a void that I can no longer fill. Nikel though can. I'm giving up trying to win you back. I see now that it will not work. I do hope we can be friends now."

"Edward…I'm sorry. I loved you for so long, if someone wouldn't told me before my 18th birthday that I would be married to someone other than you I wouldn't have believed it. I'll always cherish my human memories with you."

"I do want you to know though, I'll always be waiting in the wing."

Bella chuckled, "Find someone Edward. Everyone has a soul mate, Loretta told me that. Nikel is mine, who's yours?"

He leaned back gazing at the stars, "I gave mine up fifty years ago."

"You think that, when love hits you, you'll be surprised. Don't run away next time Edward. When love comes knocking, hold on with both hands. Learn from your mistakes." She laid back against the grass.

It was seven thirty and the stars were just starting to appear. Mixing that with the barely light sky added a beautiful effect. Nothing more needed to be said between the old lovers. An understanding was revealed and now they worked on friendship.

"Do you think you can get along with Nikel?" Bella teased as they got up to go home.

Edward shook his head, "I don't think so Bella. We're just to different. Plus he got something I wanted."

Bella rolled her eyes and took off running. A few seconds later Edward caught up. Laughing they made their way to Edwards car, then home.

It was nearly midnight by the time they made it home. Together they walked into the house still laughing.

"What's so funny." Nikel asked, walking down the steps.

"Edward was just remembering when I almost fainted in class because they were testing our blood type. The smell nauseated me."

Nikel chuckled at that as well. He turned his gaze towards Edward.

"Bella and I have talked. We decided that friendship is the best option for us. I'll tell you now if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

"I'd rather kill myself first then hurt her." Nikel replied solemnly. The smile on Bella's face was so radiate, Nikel couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella!" She turned to see Alice and Esme running towards her, "You have to tell us everything."

Edward looked at Nikel, "Run while you can."

He nodded and disappeared.

The next morning, the Cullens and Bendigs all stood outside. It was time to say goodbye…again. Bella gave everyone a giant huge.

"So what are you going to do now?" Carlisle asked politely.

Kat turned to her family, "I'm staying with the Cullens. I've decided this is where I belong, for a least a little while." Her eyes glanced at Emmett, "Broken hearts need to mend."

They all nodded, figuring she would do that. Bree smiled sadly at her sister. This will be the first time since their transformation that they are separated by their own choosing. She hugged everyone goodbye and took her place between Edward and Emmett.

"You're willing to eat…animals kitty-Kat?" Zach teased from his spot next to Bree.

"I'll just have to endure it." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"You brave soul."

Bella glanced at Nikel, "Nikel, Bree, Zach and me are going back to Canada. We still have a house and most of our stuff there. We kind of left abruptly."

Suddenly, Zach's eyes widened, "I have more tie-dye shirts at that house. HELL YEAH!"

Bree groaned, "The smell is so disgusting."

"But you love me."

"I demand a divorce."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "This is why I'm not going back with them. I'm heading to South America. We have some friends down there I think I'll stay with."

"it's a Christmas miracle!" Nikel yelled, holding his hands to the sky, "We'll finally get the gay stench out of the house!"

"One of these days Nikel, I will kill you." Gabriel threatened.

"Whatever pansy, if you're trying to sound like Loretta you suck horribly." He taunted.

"Oh I'm going to South America and I'm bringing Haley back with me. Don't forget I know where you live."

Zach and Nikel's eyes widen, "Why would you bring her back with you?" Nikel screamed.

Bella nodded in agreement, "She makes Zach look sane."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with her."

"She likes you, that constitutes something wrong with her trust me." Bella replied.

"What about you Loretta?" Esme asked, trying to get away from the ranting she knew they were about to start.

"I'm leaving this coven." Loretta turned to her family, "I lived without my mate long enough. I saw through what needed to be done with my life, now I have nothing else. Its time for me to go."

Bella took a step towards her, "Loretta…don't."

Kat walked over to her 'daughter' and hugged her, "I understand, child. We will miss you greatly."

"That's it, Kat, you're just going to let her go."

If Kat could cry she would be, "Its fated." Was all she said.

Everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute. Slowly Loretta walked away from the group. She went a couple of feet before using her extreme speed to disappear.

"No more torture!" Gabriel cheered after she left.

He soon found himself on the ground, three very pissed off females standing before him. Kat, Bree and Bella glared daggers at him, fists out ready to give him another whack.

Nikel shook his head, "well on that note, we take our leave." He headed towards his car, "we meet in Forks twenty years from now, at the old house, understood?"

All the Bendigs and Kattalaka's nodded. Gabriel took off into the woods, deciding to run to South America.

"I think it'd be funny, if they moved and he spent the next twenty years just trying to find them."

Bella giggled, "That's so awful, Nikel."

Zach turned to the Cullen's laughing, "Just think at least we didn't destroy your house this time."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yes but it will take weeks to get the toilet cleaning smell out."

Zach's eyes widened, "I didn't know it knew how to joke."

Bree groaned, "Come on Zach, before we decided to leave you here. I lived without you for fifty years I'm sure another year or two wont matter."

Bella looked one last time at the Cullens, "We'll be seeing."

"Don't forget to call. Oh and Bella, next time we're going on an extremely shopping trip." Alice promised, smiling insanely.

Bella shook her head and got into the car. They took off down the road back to their own home.

Kat looked at the Cullens, "well now that that headache is gone."

Jasper shot her a drawl look, "At least you don't feel their emotions, I didn't think I'd make it out alive."

"Poor Jasper." Alice cooed.

Emmett turned to Kat, "Well girlie how about your first hunting trip."

Kat cringed, "I can't wait."

Zach stuck his head out the window as they drove, "ohh look at the pretty landscape."

Bree nodded to Nikel who glanced back at her. They weren't driving that fast so he jerked the wheel making Zach's face hit a sign. Of course the sign broke off.

"What was that for?"

"Do I really need to give an explanation."

"Nope. Hey can we stop in the next town?"

Bella looked back at him, "Why?"

Zach smiled idiotically, "I want to get a pet turtle since those no good conniving witches took my Mittens."

Bella snorted, "Actually Gabriel punted across the yard."

Zach froze, confused, "Are you sure, because I can't see him hurting Mittens, he loved that little rodent."

Bree groaned, "Why did I leave Italy!"

"Because you loooovvvveeee me."

She twitched, "As soon as we get home we're playing one mean ass game off Crowbar tag I want to whip your ass into next year, Zach."

"I love it when you're angry."

Nikel looked at Bella, who looked at him, "There will be no living with them."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed to this story! And I hope you give me one last review.


	14. Loretta's tale

Yes I'm aware you're not suppose to write a chapter of Author notes on a story, but I had to let the people who read this story know someway and I'll write the beginning of Loretta's one-shot on it so its technically a chapter. (Just not very long.) All One-shots, or side-stories to Completed Soul will be posted on my Freewebs account that can be found on my profile page at the bottom for I don't want my stories deleted because some of them don't actually include Twilight characters. If you'd like to read them go to that site and look for Completed Soul one-shots and enjoy. I only have one, which is Loretta's, at the moment.

Also, if you want me to write any sort of one-shot about Completed Soul (seeing as I just finished Loretta's) Let me know and I'll try my best to write it. Now by this I mean things i left open at the end of Completed Soul that you want see how it ended up. Some examples but doesn't limit to: Gabriel with the South America clan (Haley), Bella and Co in Canada again, when they meet back up with the Cullens, even another one-shot about what happened after the end of Lorettas's. Remember its not limited to that. Just leave a Guestbook on my site or even email me at sess (Underscore) is (underscore) my (underscore) babe (at) yahoo (dot) com and I'll write it. Also it doesn't have to pertain only to the last chapter of Completed Soul if you'd like to know what was going on at some point in the story while I was in the POV of other characters just request it. Just be specific enough so I know what chapter, story and who.

If I get enough requests for Tortured Soul I'll add a link for that as well. Just say the chapter, story, and be specific to what part otherwise I might not understand.

Now for the beginning of Loretta's tale:

* * *

She walked and walked, there was no hurry to get to where she was going. No longer did she run, she would soon be free. Jamie, her love, her mate, her soul…she would soon be near him again. That is if she could ever forgive herself for what she did. She knew he was to die, she alone knew the when and where. Now she defies fate, despite what Kat thought, and there was nothing it could do.

She couldn't stay here anymore, she needed her love, she needed Jamie. This world was just too empty; it was just too lonely. She ended up where it all began. The town where they met the Cullens, the woods near a cliff where she took Jamie's head. She stopped and stared. Before her was where it happened. She could still see it; she could still hear his voice.

"_You saw." He stated rather than asked._

_Loretta looked ashamed, "I did."_

_Jamie nodded in acceptance, "I don't want the Volturi to be the last things I see before my existence ends."_

_Loretta smiled sadly, "It was my fault you were brought into this existence. Its only fair that I pull you out."_

"_I'm going to make this as painless as possible." Loretta explained, "I'm sorry Jamie. I love you."_

"_I love you too and I don't blame you." _

And then he died…for good.


End file.
